The Youngest Hawk
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside, don't own Storm Hawks. I only own Sayuri and any other OCs who are in the story or mention.
1. Prologue New Legend

_**Character Info  
**_ **Name:** **Sayuri** **Strike  
** **Birthday: January 1, 1991  
** **Age: 8  
** **Gender: Female  
** **Species: ¾ Human and ¼ Cat Demon  
** **Human Appearance:** Slender teenager with short, teal hair with slight spikes, emerald eyes, fair skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and black cat-like ears and tail.  
 **Demon Form:** NA  
 **Cat Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Atmos  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend: Aerrow, Kuro and Radarr, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out, bullies, manipulators, thunder, lightning, and water.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, training, dancing, fixing Skimmers, and singing.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive and secretive at times.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, talented pilot, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** worries about family and friends, weak immune system, and amnesia.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Lightning Strike (Adoptive father) †.  
Mother: Elizabeth Strike (Adoptive mother) †.  
Brother(s): Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure). Aerrow (Adoptive older brother). Finn (older brother figure)  
Sister(s): Piper (older sister figure)  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): NA  
Grandmother(s): NA  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Remember her past  
Bring peace to Atmos  
figure out her place in life  
Find her biological family  
 **Allies:** Aerrow, Radarr, Kuro, Piper, and Finn  
 **Enemies:** Cyclonians.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, superhuman strength, controlling the elements, talking to animals, Parselmouth.  
 **Nickname(s):** Yuri

 **Summary: Join Atmos's youngest Sky Knights and their unbearable squadron in their quest to liberate the world of evil and tyranny and untie the Terras in peace.**

 _ **Prologue: New Legend**_

Atoms the world we live in, a world of a thousand mountaintop kingdoms, each protected by a Sky Knight against the forces of evil and darkness: beasts, rogues, and the worst of all, Cyclonians. The greatest of all Sky Knights led by the Storm Hawks. Their mission: Unite the kingdoms and rid Atmos of the evil forever. But he was betrayed, and the Storm Hawks defeated, and all hope lost…

Until now. My name's Aerrow and I'm a Sky Knight. I'm the last descendent of the original Storm Hawks, and I've been given their mission, chosen to lead the legendary Storm Hawks squadron once again.

This is my squadron: Piper, specialist, navigation, and tactics; Finn, marksman, wingman, and sharpshooter; Junko, strongman, flight engineer, and heavy ballistics; Stork, helmsman and carrier pilot; my little sister Sayuri with her copilot, Kuro; and of course, my copilot, Radarr. Our mission: to protect Atmos from the evil Talons of Master Cyclonis: Repton, Snipe, Ravess, and the Dark Ace. Some say we're too young, but Sayuri and I always say the sky's the limit! We're the Storm Hawks, and we're paving the way for a new legend to be written.


	2. The Last Descendant and Amnesiac Sister

_**Chapter 2: The Last Descendant and Amnesiac Sister**_

 _Good fights the evil. Heroes betray, and heroes are made. Good loses, and evil wins. A tyrant takes power, and a world is threatened. Enemies are forms and friends and allies are gained. Winners lose, and losers win. Children follow their elders' footsteps. A new ruler is crowned. A boy and a girl follow their destiny. A squadron rises from the ashes._

It all started with three very special men who stop under the limbs of a tree, each of them wearing well-decorated hooded robes; kind of like magicians…actually they were magicians of sorts. One of them wore a black and purple rode, and his face was masked by hood, the end of his hood ending in a point not far from his pointed beard. The new one wore a rod that was silver and had light blue-gray bordering. His beard went around his entire face, joining his hair under the hood. There was an excited look in his face. The last one was the mast among them, marked by his copper-colored robe bordered with gold. He had no beard lie the other two, instead he had a mustache. He and the masked one were looking at the excited one waiting for him to explain his excitement.

"It was ten years ago almost to the day, the battle to end all battles, good versus evil, Sky Knights versus Cyclonia." he spoke at last.

The other two remembered the fateful day as well. The red skied of Cyclonia had been dazzled with red lightning. The two sides of the war fought with equal fury; the Sky Knights firing with their blue striker crystal blasts and the Cyclonians firing with their red Firebolt crystal blasts. They both have huge airships, with many other little biplanes resembling motorcycles, called Skyrides. One of the members of the Sky Knight squadron, a young blonde woman bear the blue uniform of a Storm Hawk, spun her staff and blasted one of the Cyclonians' red Skyride and then another, sending them both the Wastelands below them. Three other Storm Hawks, all men, raised their energy blades threateningly, each of which was glowing blue from the power of a rare blue striker crystal embedded in each handle. Another shot fired from one of them, sending another Cyclonian in the Wastelands.

"Lightning Strike, proud Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, would lead the charge. With Atmos united behind him, he knew he couldn't fail!"

This Sky Knight, a striking man with fiery red hair and brown eyes, had driven off the landing stripe of his battle cruiser, the Condor. With him was a copilot was a young man, barely older than a boy, and has jet black hair and dark brown (almost black) eyes. Two other Storm Hawks on their own Skyrides followed them outdo the Condor's hanger bay. All of their riders drove in bike mode, looking lie motorcycles, but when they reached the end of landing stripe, wings were deployed, and they became biplanes. Once in the air, Lightning Strike jumped out onto the starboard wing of his Skyride, grabbing the large emblem of a soaring hawk off the wing. This emblem proved to be an attachable shield, and he held it behind him. He drew his sword that was hanging on his back from a clip-on sheath. It was a double-bladed, two-handed energy blade, although Lightning Strike only used one hand to wield it, and he ignited with the power of the rare blue striker crystal.

When Lightning Strike saw an enemy in his sights, he spun his blade around and was covered in an aura of power that he has summoned from the crystal in his sword in his own signature move. He released that power in one huge pulse that was sent blasting right through the young Raptor squadron that was fighting on the side of the Cyclonia. The pulse speeded back and forth, cutting off the wings of all the Skyrides.

The lead Raptor, Repton, yelled is surprise and fear as he and his squadron fell out of the skies, deploying their square parachutes (that bore their emblem). The first stage was complete. The alliance had broken through the Repton line of defense. Lightning Strike landed on the wing of the Skyride again, proud of his feat. He was confident. Victory was in reach. He took the main driver's seat from his copilot again and watched as the alliance of the Storm Hawks and the Rex Guardians, and Sky Knight Squadron, neared the Cyclonian fortress. No evil would stand in their way.

"Then his very own co-pilot betrayed him."

As he has sat there, the copilot had snuck behind Lightning Strike and had taken the sword right out of its sheath with the thought, _Let me take a load off your back!_ He it ignited and held it over the Sky Knight, ready to strike him. Lightning Strike heard him, and turned around has had stared in astonishment and disbelief, but the copilot only grinned in amusement at his frighten expression.

 _The copilot's thought's: Sorry, dear leader._

Although he was not. With a slash from his own sword by his copilot, Lightning Strike and his shield fell out of the Skyride back first with a final cry of incredulity. With one fell swoop from the traitor, the hopes of the alliance were conquered. For the traitor, it was all going according to plan, not once concerned for his once- Sky Knight; the traitor had taken the striker crystal off the end of the sword.

He had been given a powerful Firebolt crystal from his co-conspirators, and he replaced the striker crystal with his Firebolt crystal. He ignited the sword and held it out mockingly for the other Storm Hawks to see. With the Firebolt crystal combined with Lightning Strike's energy sword, the power the traitor now wielded was immense.

Every single Sky Knight Squadron member shouted in defiance. One of the Storm Hawks raised a heavy club, a signal that said to the Storm Hawks, _Get him!_ But the copilot simply rose up into the air with the sword over his head and was covered in the crystal's power in his own signature move. The pulse her created was sent out like a red ripple of power.

The remaining pilots never have a chance. Every Skyride that was caught in it was destroyed. Once reduced to their parachutes, the traitor made quick work of the Storm Hawks and even the ship he once called home.

"The Storm Hawks and the Condor were destroyed. The alliance quickly crumbled…Cyclonia won."

Yes, they won. Since that time, they spread their empire wherever they could, meeting resistance wherever they went and conquering almost every land they sat foot to.

"The traitor was rewarded." the silver figure continued.

Indeed, he had been rewarded by Master Cyclonis, the evil empress of Cyclonia. She now resigned supreme. Yet evil as she was, her granddaughter, waiting in the wings for her chance to rule, clung to her grandmother for comfort and looked upon the rewarded traitor with winder. And the traitor Storm Hawk knelt before the master, a Storm Hawk no more.

"Soon he would be known across Atmos as the Dark Ace." the silver figure still continuing.

For the next 10 years, Master Cyclonis' power continued to grow. More and more of the Atmos was brought under her control. Life looked dark for the people of Atmos.

"The Storm Hawks and the Condor gone, all hope was lost…until now."

That was when, at last, the silver figure got to the part where he would explain his excitement. He gestured out to a young teenage boy and girl who were both running up the hill before them, unaware of their presence.

"The last descendent of Lightning Strike and adoptive daughter of Lightning Strike!" the silver prophet exclaimed, reaching hand out toward the boy and girl, "Only they can unite the skies and bring peace at Atmos."

The family resemblance was visible. The boy's untamable hair fanned in the wind like red fire, like Lightning Strike's, but unlike his father, his eyes were the color of emeralds. His outfit was tight-fitting, as was at the Atmosian style, and was red and blue a bit patched together. Though far from weak, the boy looked quite scrawny. While the girl's untamable short teal hair with slight spikes that's to her shoulder blades with eyes like emeralds, fair skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and cat-like ears and tail. Her outfit too was tight-fitting that's the Atmosian style also and was blue patches of white and black on it, her clothes too were patched together.

The cat-girl was around the age of eight had a slender figure like all kids her age. A group of Skyrides was coming up behind them. These weren't crystal-powered biplanes; they were helicopters that have pedals like bikes and were run as such. The boy and cat-girl screamed as the riders drew closer; they showed no sign of turning to fight, like they should if they were the young saviors of Atmos. The cloaked figures, known as the Guardians of the Atmos, all stared at the useless-looking kids. The masked one turned to the silver one.

"Are you sure about this?" the masked figure asked as the silver one could only wince.

"Wah!" the boy and cat-girl shouts as they run fasted, almost in reach of the top of the hill.

They really were in danger. The bigger, stronger boys chasing them on their bikes weren't friendly. Following on the boy and cat-girl's heels and scampering on all fours were two little creatures on four. One had sky-blue fur and bare paws, while the other one had black fur, also when bare paws. Both creatures, resembling a mixture between a monkey and rabbit, were a blue outfit similar to the boy's blue and red suit, while the other creature was wearing an outfit similar to the cat-girl's suit.

The blue and black creatures let out a frightened squawk as they followed the boy and the cat-girl, who both screamed again when the boys on the bikes got even closer. The lead bad boy was a burly teenager with sandy-colored hair and a black leather suit. He and his buddies all wore Cyclonian emblems showing where their allegiance lies and signifying them as one of Cyclonia's Youth Brigades. The leader glances over his shoulders at the others.

"Don't let them get away!" he ordered them.

One of the figures among his group was a hard, heavy creature, big and burly. The creature looked almost like a humanized rhino. His slope of grey hair, hazel eyes, tough brown skin, two-toed hooves, and the horn on his nose identified him as a Wallop, a species in Atmos from Terra Wallop that's known for being thick-headed, dim-witted, strong, and mean, even so, this Wallop boy only glance at his leader nervously at his order when they glided closer.

The two furry creatures squawked a warning to the boy and cat-girl. The son and adoptive daughter of Lightning Strike glanced over their shoulders to see the bullies flying lower, closing in on them. The girl's heart was beating a mile a minute; they couldn't imagine what would happen to them if they were caught. Luckily, they almost reached the top of the hill, where a large wooden fort that's set under a weeping willow tree.

"Piper! Finn!" the boy cried out, "Open the gate!"

Behind the gate, a blue-eyed boy about to the red haired boy's age wearing a similar suit of blue and brown peered over. His blonde hair was slicked back just like the Wallop's, as if they were both using hair gel to try to defy gravity. It was the boy name Finn.

"Huh?" the blonde asked when he saw his friends approaching with enemies on their trail.

But he only had to laugh and whistle up toward the guard gate. In the guard tower was a girl name, Piper. She's about Finn and Aerrow's age. She was slim, dark-skinned girl with a big stretch of spiky midnight blue hair tied up high, as if she too, didn't want her hair to lie flat as it was meant to do. She wore a blue, brown, and orange matched the color of her eyes. A blue crystal tied around her neck. She pulled on a lever, and the gate on the front began to lift up to allow her four approaching friends. The son and adoptive daughter of Lightning Strike were getting tired, but their hope was renewed at the sight of the gate opening.

"Almost there." Aerrow chanted to his furry friends and the cat-girl.

The little creatures squawked and scurried ahead under the gate. Piper then was closing it again; to be sure the Cyclonian loyalists didn't get in.

"Whoa!" the red-haired boy and the teal haired cat-girl shout when they saw their chance of escaping slipping away.

In the moment of desperation, the slide under the gate on their stomach just before it closed, startling up a group of chickens that had gotten in. the Cyclonian Youth Brigade lands their rides and had been cycling after the boy and cat-girl, but saw that they won't be able to turn before that gate.

"Whoa!" the Wallop boy yelled.

Inside the red-haired boy, teal haired cat-girl, their furry friends, winced as they heard the riders collide into it. That didn't inhibit the lead bike rider, Grimsley. He got to his feet with a growl and points toward the fort.

"Time to choose sides, Aerrow and Sayuri!" he called.

Now safe inside their fort the son and adoptive daughter of Lightning Strike, Aerrow and Natsumiweren't afraid.

"We did." Aerrow shouts back to Grimsley, "The day Cyclonia destroyed our Terras and our families! We choose the Sky Knights!"

Aerrow points to the flag at the top of their tree, which is bore the Storm Hawks' symbol.

"So if you think we're gonna give up our, you're crazier than you look!" Sayuri shouts as her tail puffs up.

For as long as Sayuri can remember she's been ¼ cat. Plus has powers and can use magic. Plus, she's had a difficult childhood, but couldn't tell anyone since people would think that she's crazy.

But Grimsley wasn't too crazy (I think). He was still able to direct three of his boys to go around back without Aerrow and Sayuri noticing. The Wallop, Junko didn't go at first, but more forceful pointing from Grimsley finally made him comply. A lot of them tiptoed around. Grimsley turns around to the two other boys in his group.

"The only way to earn our wings and become real Cyclonians is to take this Terra." he explained.

A Terra is a tall, large, often flat-topped mountain, and the only habitable places in Atmos were on Terras, by the way. It was these lands that Cyclonia wanted conquered. The terra that Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends are trying to defend was Terra Neverlandis, the Terra they made their home since they lost their friends and families. No sooner Grimsley said they needed to claim this Terra when he was hit by three mud balls, and then his ear were met with laughter. He turns around to see Finn up in the willow with a blaster on his shoulder (which is loaded with mud).

"Why don't you take that?" Finn called to him mockingly as he saluted him playfully and gave Grimsley his signature phrase, "Chica-cha!"

Apparently Grimsley didn't like that at all. He drew his knife and let out a battle cry, charging the gate as he did. Luckily, the only result, much to Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends' amusement, was he shook the gate and fell back with a wounded sigh. Aerrow turned to Piper, who has come down from the guard tower and held a sheet of paper in her hands. This was a routine for them; they spent almost all of their time playing Sky Knight, and Aerrow was always the Sky Knight, Finn was the sharpshooter, and wingman, Piper was his first officer, tactician, and crystal mage, due to her talent with the lovely rocks that powered just about everything on Atmos, Sayuri played as the crew medic, despite her only being eight.

This game also helped them operate in a situation like this, in which they easily took their "squadron" roles. Aerrow crosses his arms now and smiled, feeling like the important Sky Knight as he acted and Sayuri stands behind Aerrow.

"Piper, what's our status?" Aerrow asked as Sayuri follows him.

"We got the sky covered with our splat blaster." Piper answered confidently to Aerrow, pointing to her paper, "So, the only way in on the ground is through this gate and…"

She points a thumb behind her as she tapered off, her smile falling.

"Oh no." Piper grimaced.

Oh no? It's never good when Piper says, "Oh no." in a problem like this!

"Piper-Oneesan?" Sayuri asked testily, trying not to let on how much that worried her and Aerrow.

Piper rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"You two know that back exit hatch that sometimes gets stuck?" Piper asked pointing as her voice rising to a whimper in her nervousness.

Unfortunately, Grimsley knows about the back exit, because the three boys he sent around were already tiptoeing to it cautiously. They had yet to be seen by Aerrow, Sayuri, or their friends. The back door was open! With his and Sayuri's heart beating a mile minute, Aerrow and Sayuri run to the door with their furry friends, Radarr and Kuro, scampering on all fours at their side. Before they could get there, they were stopped by three robed figures that stood before the back door.

Aerrow, Sayuri, Radarr, and Kuro let out a surprised gasp and Aerrow raised an eyebrow at them. How did they get in? Who are they? Most important whose side were they on? In a time like this, Aerrow and Sayuri's world was black and white. You see, there were the Cyclonians, who were his enemies, and the non-Cyclonians, who weren't to be bothered with unless they helped them and their friends fight Cyclonians. The cloaked figures returned Aerrow's stare. Finally the one wearing the silver cloak spoke.

"Glory be!" one of the man exclaimed, looking Aerrow and Sayuri over as he turns to the other two with a two, "A strapping young lad and Cat Demon, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Aerrow and Sayuri gasped, both too flabbergasted to speak.

A hint of a smile was on his face. A strapping young lad and lady? What are they talking about him and Sayuri? The masked one didn't look at them fondly.

"The boy looks a little skinny." The masked figure answered the silver on in huffy tone.

Aerrow felt his stomach, to which hunger was not an uncommon company, and realized the masked one was right. That's not something Aerrow felt should be pointed out about and orphan who had to make it on his own, take care of the other orphans, and his little sister. True he was scrawny, but he was far from weak. But he was too amazed and astonished to take much offence.

"Well who are you?" Aerrow simply asked as he pushes Sayuri behind him.

"We bring great news!" the silver one answered them.

Aerrow covers his face with his hand. He and Sayuri didn't have time for this!

"Unless it's news that you're helping," Aerrow said as he grabs Sayuri's hand and marching up so he and Sayuri could get to the door, "Then we don't care."

But the silver one runs right up to them, getting right in his face and making Aerrow and Sayuri lean away.

"Don't you two understand?" the silver figure asked them, putting his hands on Aerrow's shoulder as Sayuri hides behind him, "You're the last descendent."

Meanwhile unknown to Aerrow and Sayuri, the two Cyclonian human boys had gotten a log and were wedging it underneath the gate to try and lift it up. Although Junko, who has more strength than both of them put together due to his species, only stood by and watched.

The silver-cloaked figure still kept Aerrow and Sayuri from getting to the door.

You two must find the ship," the sliver man instructed.

He went around behind Aerrow and Sayuri.

"You two must rebuild the team!" the silver figure said as he turns around in the front again, "Fulfill your destines!"

Aerrow and Sayuri only stared at the man, trying to decide whether the stranger was crazy or they themselves were going crazy. What did he mean by the "last descendent"? What ship? What team? Behind Aerrow and Sayuri, down at their feet, Radarr crouched low, glaring at the strange man and growling. Kuro was doing the same thing with Sayuri. Even he was convinced the stranger was crazy. The gate beyond them rattles as the Cyclonians boy finally made some progress on it.

Radarr whimpered a warning. Then there was a Wallop roar, and the gate was completely broken off. Aerrow and Sayuri could only stare in amazement, both wondering how they managed that. The three boys peered in, one of them being a Wallop. Well that answers Aerrow's and Natsumi's question. The silver figure handed Aerrow a golden rod with a cap shaped like a raptor bird's head. Then he gave Sayuri a bag with items inside.

"Everything you two need is in here," the stranger said as he backed away from them with an honorable bow, "Good luck, young warrior and young princess."

Aerrow and Sayuri saw that the three cloaked men felt to leave.

"Wait!" Sayuri called to them desperately, "Come back!"

But before their very eyes, the three men shift-shaped into Mynall birds, large predator birds with hooked beaks that have dark purplish plumage on their bodies, navy necks, puke green heads, neon green beaks, and wingtips of the color of flames. Once they transformed they took to the air, their piercing eyes never looking back. But Aerrow and Natsumistill called to them desperately.

"Aren't/Ain't you gonna-" Aerrow and Sayuri began.

But the three Guardians of Atmos already disappeared into the sky.

"-help?" Sayuri and Aerrow finished both in a fearful breath.

They turn to the scowling Cyclonians and cringed. The three Cyclonians boys were heading toward him with Junko in front, who's punching his hand into his fist threateningly.

"Hey, come on." Aerrow laughed nervously, holding up his hands and backing with Haruka behind him, "We can work this out."

Unfortunately, they didn't, before Aerrow and Sayuri quite knew what happened, he, Sayuri, Kuro, Radarr, Piper, and Finn were thrown into a cage which was slowly being raised above the ground to hang from the willow tree.

"Uh!" Finn groaned in disgust, "It smells like chickens in here!"

"That's because we're in a chicken coop Finn." Piper pointed out to acknowledge his stupidity.

Finn glances up at her and gave a "you can't be serious" look. Piper simply nodded. They were indeed imprisoned in a chicken coop. Normally Aerrow and Sayuri would've been monitoring that that "conversation" to be sure it didn't turn into a hissy fight, which sometimes happened between the two when their personalities clashed. Right now, all they could think about was the three cloaked men.

 _Aerrow's thoughts: If those three bird guys hadn't gotten in our way…_

Then he realizes he was talking aloud, he turned to Piper, Finn, and Sayuri. Both of his friends looked surprise and confuse and Sayuri just remain quiet. Piper looked a little concerned.

"Okay." Sayuri said beginning her and Aerrow's explanation, "This is gonna sound weird."

So he and Sayuri them about their strange encounter with the Guardians of Atmos.


	3. The Quest of Destiny

_**Chapter 3: The Quest of Destiny**_

Grimsley and his boys pull down the Storm Hawks flag and raised a Cyclonian one, showing that this Terra has been conquered. Below the flagpole sticking out of the top of the willow, the Cyclonian Youth Brigade was in the house below that Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and their friends had made their home. There was also a large teddy bear that one of the Cyclonian boys wasn't afraid to hold. He and his buddy sat on the coach, which had a soccer ball sitting on it. Junko leaned on the top of the couch. They all watched as Grimsley used the radio, calling into a Cyclonian base.

"This is Airman Grimsley of Cyclonian Youth Brigade O Five Niner," Grimsley said through the radio. "We have captured Terra Neverlandis for the glory of Cyclonia. Awaiting further instructions."

Then there was a crackle at the end of the radio, and then a voice from it said, " _Hang on. I'll get Snipe._ " Then there was a crackle again, and the voice disappeared.

Grimsley could not believe his luck.

"Oh, man!" Grimsley cheered in disbelief as he turned around to his boys with a smile, "I'm gonna to talk to Snipe!"

All of the boys cheered well except Junko. He smiled a fake smile, but even so he glanced behind him guiltily as he thought of the inhabitants of the terra who were now locked up in a chicken coop.

Meanwhile, Aerrow and Sayuri had told Piper and Finn everything they knew about what they had seen. Finn just looked utterly lost, but when Sayuri showed them the golden rod he had been given and Sayuri showed them the bag, Piper's eyes brightened, and she insisted on Aerrow and Sayuri opening them.

Aerrow carefully lifted the lid off the rod and poured some of the contents in his hand. A blue crystal key that had the Storm Hawks emblem on the handle fell into his hand. While Sayuri opens the bag, inside it was some sort of device that look like something for cards, a deck of cards, a strange top with a launcher. Also two pictures of some people and creatures who look familiar.

The older woman with long maroon hair with cat-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and chocolate brown eyes. While the man had teal hair, fair skin, and emerald eyes. The man didn't have any cat features. both were in a hospital room, with the cat-woman sitting in a hospital bed. The man was holding a baby version of herself, while the cat-woman was holding another baby, a boy. Both adults had strange creatures, one was little yellow puppy on her shoulder, while the other black wolf creature.

Then the other picture had herself, and five boys in a snowy place. She knew who the boys were, they were her foster brothers, Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Ian Papov, Brayn Kuztenov, and Spencer Sergei. And the place was the Abbey when she spent half of her childhood and the place was living Hell.

Before Aerrow and Sayuri had time to even comprehend what these could be, Finn snatched the key out of Aerrow's hand and held it up.

"Cool!" the blond said with excitement.

Aerrow and Sayuri was about to ask for that back; after all, who knew what it went to or what it could do. But they were distracted by something else he saw sticking out of the rod. Aerrow pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment. Piper leaned her head close to his to see as he unrolled it. It was a map, of all things, and it had a picture of an airship on it at one point.

Aerrow and Sayuri couldn't possibly understand what any of this meant. Why would strange bird guys talk about destiny and then give Aerrow a key and a map? And give Sayuri a bag with these items, plus calling her princess? Piper, the most knowledgeable and who, in Aerrow and Sayuri's opinion, had the most trustworthy opinion, seems to know. She gasped as soon as she saw the map. She placed a hand on Aerrow and Sayuri's shoulder and the other under the map, moving it closer to their faces.

"Aerrow, Yuri do you have any idea what this means?" Piper asked with an excited smile on her face.

"No." Aerrow and Sayuri answered, raising an eyebrow. Should they know?

"Aerrow you're the last descendent of Lightning Strike!" Piper said, poking the map. She gestured to them, "That means, by right, you take leadership of the Storm Hawks! You're a Sky Knight Aerrow! Yuri you're also a Sky Knight. Plus, this one of the pictures could lead us to your real family. That's why your last name is Strike you're _the_ adoptive daughter of Lighting Strike. Like how Aerrow's dad is Lightning Strike."

"We are?" Aerrow and Sayuri exclaimed in surprise jumping in the air in shock, "Ow!"

And they both their heads hit the ceiling of the chicken coop.

"They are?" Finn exclaimed, hitting head on the ceiling, too, "Ow!"

Radarr and Kuro churred, as if they say, _"_ _They are?"_. Afterward, they both winced and squeezed one eye shut, looking around suspiciously with the other, bracing themselves for hitting his head like the others, but it never happened. Aerrow and Sayuri rubbed their heads, which was throbbing, and not entirely from the blow to the head. He, Aerrow, the poor orphan, a Sky Knight? And she, Sayuri, also a poor orphan, with no memories of her home or her real family and a difficult childhood, also a Sky Knight?

And not just any Sky Knights, but Storm Hawks, the greatest Sky Knight squadron of all. And the famous Lightning Strike's blood ran through his own veins and could be his father. And Sayuri's the adoptive daughter of the famous Lightning Strike. They stared at Piper, as if trying to believe everything she's telling them.

"Ah, seriously?" Aerrow asked stunned and shocked.

"Um-hmm," Piper answered.

"Cool!" Aerrow and Sayuri said as they both smiled and Sayuri's tail sways back and forth.

Piper wasn't done with her revelations yet. She held the map up to Aerrow and Sayuri again.

"Anyway, again this map," she said, tapping the picture of the ship, "It leads us straight to the Condor! As in, _the_ Condor!"

Piper was probably thinking of the many legends of the famous Condor, a great ship in its time. It was built just for the transport of a Sky Knight squadron and had been made even more famous and great when it became the ship of the Storm Hawks. There was none faster, and although it must be over a hundred years old now and been neglected for ten years, it was still the Condor. However, Aerrow and Sayuri were only of the practical mind. They had to be, after all these years of taking care of himself and taking care of Sayuri, and the first thing Aerrow thought of when he thought of the ship was the assets it would give them.

"With that kind of firepower," Aerrow said with his face brightening, "No one would mess with us!"

But their great jubilation was interrupted by a voice that Aerrow and Sayuri was really coming to hate.

"Guess what?" Grimsley asked as he and his boys approached the cage.

One of his boys was giving him a thumb up. When Grimsley started speaking again, Aerrow and Sayuri found out why.

"I've just finished talking to Snipe," the Youth Brigade leader said.

He raised an eyebrow at them, his eyes finding Aerrow and Sayuri's.

"The Talon Snipe." Grimsley reminded them, he points to the ground, "He's coming here personally to give us our wings!"

At this, he turned around to his boys and clenched his fists in anticipation. Aerrow and Finn clutched the bars as they peered down at the Cyclonians, while Piper, Sayuri, and Radarr peered around them. Aerrow and Natsumi didn't like the sound of this. Talons were the warriors of Cyclonia's army. Although "elite" they aren't well-trained in comparison to Sky Knight training, but they were still fearsome warriors. And Snipe was one of the worst. Snipe was a mace-wielding bully with strength to boot.

As a Cyclonian commander, had been given control of the conquered Terra Nimbus; therefore his squadron was named Nimbus Chapter. Aerrow and Sayuri found a little ironic that the Talon commander who was now in charge of their home terra was coming to take their new terra. Terra Nimbus was a special terra, which was the reason Cyclonia conquered it.

Nimbus was the birthplace of airships and Skyrides, the invention of which brought an age of unrivalled prosperity, alliance, war, rogues, thugs, thieves, and anarchy to all of Atmos. Aerrow and Sayuri could hardly remember what it was like there; they both had left when they were still very young, back when the Cyclonians had conquered it.

"That's after we do one last thing." Grimsley continued, drawing Aerrow and Sayuri back to reality. He slammed his fist into his hand as he smirked at Aerrow, Sayuri and their friends. "Get rid of you four and the two furballs!"

Aerrow and Sayuri didn't even have time to be scared before one of the Cyclonian boys pulled a lever on the chain holding up the chicken coop, and Aerrow, Sayuri and their friends cried out in fear as the cage fell and slammed on the ground. The five of them fell forward onto the door as it opened and landed on the bars, with Piper and Sayuri landing on the two boys. Aerrow and Sayuri had hardly gotten their bearings when they saw Grimsley standing over them, pointing to them.

"Snipe's orders." Grimsley said looking at them, "Were to throw you fix into the Wastelands!"

All the Cyclonian boys laughed except for Junko, who stood in back, looking down at Aerrow, Sayuri and their friends worriedly.

"The Wastelands?" Aerrow and Sayuri repeated softly in disbelief.

The Wastelands. The very name of the place sent a shiver down Aerrow and Sayuri's spine. The Wastelands were an inhospitable land that covered the main surface of the Atmos. It's mostly one huge lava flow with geysers of lava, treacherous rock formations, and dangerous beasts. It was from there that the Terras rise up from. It was the biggest and most hostile place in the Atmos.

And the easiest way to get there was simply to jump off a terra . . . assuming you didn't care whether you survived the fall or not. Slowly, painfully, Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends got to their feet, although they all knew it would be no use trying to escape. Piper looked at the Cyclonian Youth Brigade in disbelief.

"Throw us into the Wastelands?" Piper asked, leaning away from them, "Not like you're gonna throw us off the side of the Terra?"

Sadly Grimsley's smirk didn't change.

"Are you?" Sayuri asked, her voice shaking.

Unfortunately that was the plan. Grimsley crossed his arms and glanced around.

"So, who wants to do the honors?" he asked his pals.

Finn, Sayuri and Piper glanced at Aerrow for help. He was, in a way, their leader. But Aerrow was at loss of what to do.

Junko put his hand on Grimsley's shoulder.

"I'll do it!" the Wallop said, putting a hand on his chest.

Before Aerrow and Sayuri could make any sort of protest, the Wallop had scooped them up, Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and Radarr under one arm and Finn and Piper under the other. They struggled against him, but it was no use. The Wallop walked to the end of the terra, preparing to throw them over.

That's when Finn tried to appeal to the Wallop not trying to throw them off the terra.

"Seriously, buddy," Finn gasped to him, still trying to wiggle out of his arms, "You can't do this to the Finnster!"

 _Aerrow's thought: Don't worry about the rest of us, Finn. Just worry about yourself. That's all that matters._

But the amazing thing was, Aerrow and Sayuri noticed something (other than Finn's girly scream when he's frighten). Junko actually seemed to be considering what Finn was saying. Aerrow and Sayuri used that to their advantage. Aerrow gasped as he tried to raise Sayuri and himself to get some air because the way the Wallop was holding them was making it hard to breath.

"Do you really want to like one of them?" Sayuri gasped to the Wallop, "One of the bad guys?"

Junko raised an eyebrow at him before he turns to Piper, who was held so that she was looking behind them.

"Are they still watching?" Junko asked her.

Piper gasped as she tried to get herself into a position to lift her head to see.

"Nope!" Piper answered, "I bet they don't have the guts!"

Junko sighed in relief.

"That was close!" Junko exclaimed.

And just like that, he set them down on the ground. They all sighed in relief as they were finally able to get all their air, and then as soon as their lungs were replenished with air, they scooted away, still not trusting of the Wallop. But Junko wasn't looking at them. He was looking over the side of the Terra.

"I really thought I'd have to toss ya over." Junko said, sounding relieved that he didn't.

"So you're not gonna?" Finn asked crawling up to Junko and hugged his leg in, what seemed to Aerrow and Sayuri, a very pathetic way, "Oh, thank you!"

Junko just looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Then Finn seemed to realize what he was doing. He released the Wallop's leg immediately and said,

"Alright, that's cool." Finn said pointing pistol fingers at him.

The group immediately knew they couldn't stay there in plain sight. They ran to the bushes next to the ancient willow and hid there, peering out to see two of the Cyclonian Youths standing out by their bikes as guards. Piper and Finn hid next to each other in the bushes, and Aerrow and the Wallop hid behind a tree. Radarr, Kuro and Sayuri stayed close to Aerrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with Grimsley! I wanted to be one of the good guys." the Wallop said to them

Even if he had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd, Aerrow and Sayuri had sympathy for him, and they felt they could trust him. They turned to him.

"You still can." Sayuri said. "We're on a mission to find the Condor and rebuild the Storm Hawks!"

"We could use your help." Aerrow added.

Junko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" the Wallop whispered, getting eye level with Aerrow and Sayuri smiling with anticipation.

"Take my skimmer." Junko said, using the word "skimmer" that means "Skyride".

He handed Aerrow the key.

"I tricked it out myself." Junko said to them.

Aerrow and Sayuri smiled at him, about to thank their new generous friend, when Junko glanced out at the guards.

"Hurry!" Junko reminded them.

Finn led the run to the Skyride, with Radarr, Kuro and Piper behind him. Aerrow and Sayuri were about to follow when they remembered one little detail: Junko. They turned back to him.

"We'll be back!" Aerrow promised, clenching his fist.

And with that, he and Sayuri run off with the others. Junko held up a finger.

"Storm Hawks," Junko repeated in awe, smiling at them.

Once Junko was sure they had escaped, he headed back to Grimsley, who was lying in an inclined lawn chair with his aviator sunglasses on, reading a magazine. He turned to Junko when he approached.

"Well?" Grimsley asked Junko.

"They're gone," Junko answered, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and making sure to tell the truth.

Grimsley laughed and turns back to his magazine. Junko scowled at him. If his new friends succeeded, then Grimsley wouldn't be hurting anymore people. After all, the good guys are supposed to stop bad guys, and Junko had decided that he was being a good guy from now on.

Meanwhile, Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends were taking Junko's bike across the sky trying to find the right spot to dive. Aerrow and Finn pedaled (there were two sets of pedals) while Piper navigated and Sayuri steered. Finn didn't seem really crazy about being hundreds of feet in the air on a rickety bike that was run by two boys pedaling.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Finn asked Aerrow and Sayuri, glancing downward.

Aerrow and Sayuri decided not to answer that, but just in case, Aerrow put his arm back to grip the rod holding up the helicopter blades for support. This arm was also close to Piper and Sayuri's shoulders and would catch them if one of them would fall. Radarr and Kuro were safe in the back. He'd leave Finn to rescue himself, since he made the comment.

"Beyond those storm clouds is Cyclonia," Piper said to them, gesturing her head out toward a clustered group of clouds in front of them. "This is near where the last battle of where the Storm Hawks took place."

Aerrow and Sayuri don't fancy flying through Cyclonia skies, but around here somewhere in the Wastelands below them was the wreckage of the Condor.

"I'm taking us down." Sayuri told her friends and older brother.

With that, they dove below the cloud line. The cool moisture of the clouds dug into Aerrow and Sayuri's clothes and breathed gently on their face, but it was soon countered by a sudden gust of warm, stale air that rose up to them from below. As soon as they cleared the cloud line, they all saw why.

A great magma flow met their eyes and the foul gases from the sulfuric rock smarted every other sense they had as well. It stung Sayuri's nose with its foul scent and put a bad taste in her mouth. She could feel the heat to the point where she was sweating and could hear the hissing and crackling of the molten rock.

"The Wastelands." Aerrow said, "The worst place on Atmos."

Piper picks up the map and looks it over.

"With this map we should avoid most of the bad stuff." Piper said.

No sooner had she said that when they all heard a screech that makes Piper scream. Flying straight toward them with glowing, blood-red eyes was a bat-like creature the size of a small airplane. Its wingspan dwarfed their skimmer six times! Sayuri and Aerrow held their breath as it came closer.

They had no way to defend themselves against it. It was kind of ironic; after all they had accomplished, to die here eaten by a giant bat. But the bat only roared and glided around them. All of them gasped and squealed as it flew by. Much to their surprise and relief, it didn't come back.

"Guess it already ate." Aerrow said as Piper's eyes were on something else entirely.

"Aerrow, Yuri look!" Piper exclaimed, pointing to something, "Down there!"

And that's when Aerrow and Sayuri saw the Condor for the first time. Its outline was just like the black figure on the map. On either side were two large pontoon-like engines that made up most of the ship. The main body of the ship had a long runway that led to the bridge. Aerrow and Sayuri could see it through the large front window that had quarters in floors stacked above and below it. In front of the bridge was an outdoor deck. Sayuri brought them in for a successful landing, and they all got off the Skyride and observed the Condor some more. Then the lava began to bubble.

 _Sayuri_ _'s thoughts: That can't be good._

Suddenly, a humongous eel-like creature raised its head out of the lava. Nearly shocked out of their wits, Aerrow led his friends and sister to hide behind some rocks, completely abandoning the Skyride. The creature raised its head like a snake ready to strike and then lowered it and snapped its open mouth closed on the Skyride. Then it lifted its head and munched the bike up in two bits before swallowing it and letting out a hiss-like roar of satisfaction. Aerrow, Sayuri and his friends frowned as they watched their ride disappear.

"Better hope the Condor still flies." Aerrow said. "Otherwise, we're gonna have to climbin' out."

Sayuri turns around to look at the Condor and smiled.

"That may not be a problem." Sayuri said with a smile, "It looks like it's been fixed."

Aerrow turns around to see for himself. Indeed, the Condor seemed in pretty good shape for something that should have been lying here abandoned for s decade. Aerrow crossed his arms. Something weird was going on here. Living on his own in a world torn apart by war had taught Aerrow and Sayuri that anything that wasn't difficult most likely had a consequence and that someone was out to get you. And in a situation like this had to be approached with caution. But Finn acting like a baka (that's idiot in Japanese) didn't have any caution.

"Score!" Finn shouts, throwing a fist in the air.

He was about to run to the ship when Aerrow and Sayuri grabbed his arm.

"Finn/Finn-Oniisan, wait," they both called.

"This is _way_ too easy. It could be a trap." Sayuri said making a good point.

Then they noticed Radarr looking down at something on the ground. Radarr picks up a string he had found on the ground.

"Radarr!" Aerrow and Sayuri shout, reaching out to him, while Kuro churred, "No!"

Radarr glanced up at them and churred questionably. He now realized his mistake too late. The line of string triggered a trap. Tied to the end of the line was a boulder, which was now released and swinging toward Radarr and Sayuri. Overcome with panic, Aerrow and dived toward Radarr, Kuro and Sayuri, knocking them out of the way just in time.

Things didn't get much better them then, either. Apparently the three landed right on the spot that triggered another trap. From up around all of them rose large construction cranes that snapped at them with their grabbers. Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro and Radarr were on their feet as soon as possible. Piper and Finn screamed. It seemed Aerrow and Sayuri's suspicion was confirmed: If something seems easy, someone or something is out to get them.

They had only one word of advice to his friends and themselves: Run! As soon as they headed off, the cranes started coming at them, smashing their "heads" into the ground where the kids had stood just before they ran out of the way. Finn was last, and he screamed his girly screams as most of the cranes came at him. No sooner had they cleared the crane trap when they triggered the next one, which shot a flurry of crystal-tipped arrows at them.

"Everybody down!" Aerrow cried pulling Sayuri down.

Immediately they all dropped flat, and the arrows flew overhead.

Aerrow lifted his head and looked around for cover, not wanting to be in the way of anymore traps or put Sayuri in anymore danger. He could only see one place that provided protection.

"Head for the Condor!" Aerrow cried helping Sayuri up, "I see a hatch open!"

Following Aerrow and Sayuri's lead, they all got up and ran as fast as they could for the ship, starting their way up the ramp into the hatch. But before they could get inside, a man blocked their path. He was wearing a metal mask resembling a gas mask with two headlights on its top and holding a broom in one hand and a shield in the other. He glared at them with eyes filled with rage.

"Stop right there!" the stranger ordered, pointing his broom at them threateningly.

Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends all raised eyebrows at him. This was a new experience for Aerrow and Sayuri. They'd been threatened with fires, fists, crystals, energy blades, knives, sticks, stones, and many other things throughout their short life, but they'd never before been threatened with a broom. The man stamped his foot in frustration.

"That trap was for Cyclonians!" the stranger shouts, "You better have a good explanation for ruining it!"

Aerrow and Sayuri scratched their head and glanced on either side of them at Piper, Kuro, Radarr, and Finn, trying to think up something to say. At least now they knew the man wasn't planning on hurting them. But what could they say? Finally, they decided on telling him the truth, although Aerrow and Sayuri was still kind shocked by that themselves.

"Well…" Aerrow began, "These bird guys interrupted me and my sister while we were defending our home against a squad of Cyclonian wannabes to tell, we're Sky Knights."

Sayuri put her hand on her heart just to be clear before she continued.

"So we came here to find the Condor, rebuild the Storm Hawks, and fulfill some kind of Atmos-saving destiny." Sayuri finished.

 _Aerrow's thoughts: Oh, yeah, that sounded really lame._

At first, the man just glared at her through narrowed eyes, as if deciding whether or not to believe her. At last, he put down his broom and shield and then pulled off the heavy metal mask. The face that met them surprised Aerrow and Sayuri. He was a Merb, a species of cold-blooded humanoids native to Terra Merbia. The Merb had cold, clammy green skin, jet black hair, yellow eyes with dots for pupils, and two rings in one of his rabbit-like ears. He was also a very young man, with his age somewhere in his early twenties. He couldn't have been more than ten years older than Aerrow, Sayuri, Piper, and Finn. He wore a metal X on the front of his shirt.

"I'm Stork." the Merb said introducing himself, placing a hand on his heart, "Get inside."


	4. Gift Horse

_**Chapter 4: Gift Horse**_

When Stork took Aerrow, Sayuri, and their friends inside, he started leading them to the bridge. The Condor had a lot of rooms. Stork told them about the blacksmith shop, the kitchen, the hangar bay and repair area lining the lower decks, and the living quarters in the upper decks. While he told them about the ship, Stork also spoke of his home on Terra Merbia and how he got to the Condor. Aerrow and Sayuri looks around, even with the new repairs, the place didn't look like much. Over 100 years old with engines older than Aerrow, Sayuri and their friends combined, there was no telling how many quirks this thing would have if it even worked.

Well, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

At last, they reached the bridge. Aerrow and Sayuri took a good look around. It was well lit due its large frontal window design that, along with the two sixty-foot periscopes on the bridge, that gives this room the best visibility inside the ship. In front and behind the helm was a railing, and behind the back railing was a round table. The table was halfway surrounded by curved booths, and the Storm Hawks' emblem decorated the tabletop. Aerrow and Sayuri both thought that it's a little odd that the table was round **(reminds me of "Knights of the Round Table")**.

By tradition, Sky Knight Squadrons' meeting tables were rectangular, and the Sky Knight sat at the head of the table. Maybe Lightning Strike thought that a rectangular table portrayed smugness, making it look as if the Sky Knight was better than the rest of his squadron. Maybe he thought a round table had more fairness to it. Whatever his reasons were, Aerrow and Sayuri liked it for every reason they had tribute to Lightning Strike. They smiled to themselves as they thought that maybe the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Stork was still telling his story when they entered.

"So I escaped to the Wastelands when my home Terra Merbia was attacked by the Cyclonians." He gasped fearfully even as he said it, "Luckily, I found this ship, and it's deadly out there."

"You did all these repairs yourself?" Sayuri asked him impressed.

Stork whipped around and faced her with a smug smile.

"Well…" the Merb said, looking excited, "I made some upgrades. Tripled the power of the blaster rays, added a unidirectional tiller, improved the autopilot, and installed cup holders."

He gestures toward the cup holders. Finn got a closer look at the cup holders Stork told them about.

"Sweet!" Finn exclaimed, giving Stork two thumbs up.

"Yeah, sweet," Stork agreed without excitement, "Except that I can't find the blasted key to the ship! I've looked everywhere for years!"

He clenched his fists as he shouts, and jabbed a finger at the ground angrily. Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and Radarr exchanged weird glances with Piper when Stork started to chuckle nervously. Was he having a nervous breakdown or something?

"I'm telling you." Stork claimed, pointing to them, "That thing mocks me!"

He whipped around and pointed to the ignition. Aerrow and Sayuri couldn't help smiling.

"I think we may be able to help each other out." Aerrow said as Sayuri nods her head.

Aerrow pulls out the crystal key the Guardians had given them and held it out toward Stork.

Stork stared wide-eyed at the key as if he couldn't believe it (I take it back, he couldn't believe it). He reached out to take it from Aerrow but hesitated when his fingers almost closed on it, as if waiting for Aerrow to take it back. When he didn't, the Merb snatched the key and held it in front of his smiling face, squealing with delight. Then, without any further delay, he stuck the key into the ignition and turned. The key fit and turned the ignition. Letting out a shaky sigh of awe, Stork reached over to the three levers beside the helm, and pulled down on the nearest one.

Aerrow and Sayuri held their breath. Now they would see whether their new ship would work. And it seemed it did! Gauge needles went up. The needle on the system moved from red to yellow and then to green, indicating the Condor was ready for flight. All the humanoids cheered and threw their fists in the air, and Radarr and Kuro smiled gleefully from where they hung on Aerrow and Sayuri's back.

He then system's gauge fell back to red, and the engines' whirling stopped.

"Ah," everyone said in unison in their disappointment as Sayuri's ears and tail drooped down (so close!).

But Stork wasn't going to put up with that after all the repairs and upgrades he did. Muttering frustrated, inarticulate curses **(which I wouldn't repeat),** he starts kicking angrily at the helm's stand. Surprising, that worked! The system's gauge's needle turned back to green (hallelujah!).

Stork pulls down on the lever once more. And this time, the mighty ship groaned to life and slowly rose from the bed she had been resting on for a decade. Stork spun her around and started off. But Aerrow and Sayuri didn't have long to celebrate being airborne. Their eyes were on something looming in front of them.

"Stork." Sayuri said timidly.

The pilot turned to look at her and Aerrow.

"I think that's a volcano." Aerrow said pointing it out.

In fact it was a volcano. One look at was enough to make Finn, Piper, and Stork scream in terror. Finn grabbed Piper and moved her in front of him so he could hide behind her.

After the first scream, everyone was too scared to say anything else. But their pilot screamed a second time as he turned the ship sharply to starboard and pulled her up.

The Condor cleared the volcano, only scraping her bottom portside hull on its top.

Aerrow and Natsumi couldn't believe it. That was some of the best flying they had ever seen! He, Sayuri, Piper, and Finn all let out a cheer for Stork. Piper went to stand beside Stork opposite of Aerrow and Sayuri. Finn, Kuro, and Radarr went to the sixty-foot front window, leaning on the glass and looking down.

"I can't believe this thing really flies," Finn commented.

"Yeah." Stork said agreeing, "But there's a good chance we'll fall out of the sky at any minute."

He said that so calmly, so casually, that Aerrow and Sayuri began to get the idea that Stork was used to making ominous predictions. But then again, he was a Merb, and Merbs were always waiting for horrible things to happen. Terra Merbia, is constantly struck by natural disasters, making its inhabitants fit for the worst. Stork turns to Aerrow and Sayuri.

"So… Storm Hawks?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"Hard to believe, we know." Aerrow answered as Sayuri nods her head.

In fact, if Piper wasn't so sure of it, Aerrow and Sayuri weren't sure that even they would believe. But Stork just shrugged as he turned back to the helm.

"I believe in pretty much everything," he said but then the Merb gasped and smiled at Aerrow and Sayuri, "You'll wanna see this?!"

The Merb led Aerrow, Sayuri and their friends down toward the hangar bay. When he brought them there, the door opened and the lights went on, all automatically. Aerrow and Sayuri blinked a couple times to be sure of what they were seeing.

"Whoa." Aerrow, Sayuri, Piper, and Finn said in unison.

Radarr and Kuro's ears shot up as their sits on Sayuri and Aerrow's left shoulder. Finn gasped, and Piper giggled in awe.

"Wow." Aerrow and Sayuri said amaze.

"Yeah." Stork agreed, smiling at their excitement.

There in the hangar bay were the spare Skyrides and weapons! They weren't just any Skyrides, either. Most of them were model III Air Skimmers, motorcycle-like rides that transform into biplanes! These were classic combustions powered by crystal engines (Nimbus 7 series jet engines, to be precise) rather than pedals. They were similar to motorcycles and were equipped with crystal energy triggered folding bi-wings (better than the Air Skimmer II and Classic, which had to be manually transformed from bike to flight mode).

These vehicles were known for being unimaginable maneuverable and quick, and were dead quiet and sneaking when one holds off the throttle. The light and soft Thrombus tin is what makes these rides so light and fast, but it's not great for withstanding energy blasts.

The other Skyride was a Heliscooter, a ride that was a helicopter rather than a biplane and more scooter-like than motorcycle-like. It was a cheap, fuel efficient, and child-safe Skyride. It only one booster, making it slower than the Air Skimmer. It was also smaller than a normal Skimmer and had no armor, but this made it more maneuverable. The main rotor lengthens from a compartment behind the seat, while the rear wheel provided the tail rotor. The available options and add-ons for this popular ride were mind-boggling, giving the Heliscooter owner endless potential for customization. This Skyride was invented on Terra Greemus, the last terra to take to the skies, concerned with maintainable crystal fuel sources and environmental impacts. Aerrow and Sayuri wondered briefly whether or not Piper would enjoy the ride. She was always concerned about the environment. But maybe that was just the scientist in her.

One of the Skimmers is a silver and orange one, and this was a standard Air Skimmer III. However, the others were of different types. The bulky silver and blue-green Skimmer was an Air Skimmer III EL. This version was slightly heavier than the standard and less maneuverable, yet it's able to hold more weapons and take more blows.

But the Skimmer that caught Aerrow's eyes were the red, blue, and silver Skimmer. There wasn't one for Sayuri but knew that it was for the best if she didn't since she was too young to be flying a Skimmer.

It was an Air Skimmer III Ultra, as well called a Mark-5 Vulcan. It was the same basic design as the standard with upgrades. Not to mention it had an afterburner that supply short, powerful bursts of extraordinary speed when deployed (if they don't explode, which happens in about one out of 17.5 deployments).

The Ultra is very maneuverable, but the armor plating meant it wasn't as fast as the average. However, these practical models have a unique light-weight frame that canceled out the extra weight. They also had a secondary cockpit on the starboard side and three cup holders (Aerrow and Sayuri weren't sure who was supposed to use the third one).

Something else caught Aerrow and Sayuri's eyes along the walls as well, and it had nothing to do with Skyrides. They started walking toward the far wall. Finn had his eyes only for the rides. He ran toward the standard III Skimmer and hugged its bow.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" he proclaim, smiling back at them.

The next minute, he was kissing the Skimmer's sleek metal hood and rubbing it lovingly **(okay that's weird in my book)**. Piper puts a finger to her lip.

"Except these are for the Storm Hawks, Finn." Piper reminded the boy, pointing to the Skimmers, "Not you and me."

She gestured back and forth between Finn and herself. Aerrow and Sayuri were surprised by her comment.

"What are you talking about?" Aerrow and Sayuri asked as they walked toward the far wall.

"Growing up, we've always played Sky Knight." Aerrow said stopping in front of the wall, beaming at his new revelation, "Now we get to do it for real!"

Hanging before them on the wall were five weapons and two shields. The shield was large and circular, and it looked as if it hitched onto the wing of the Ultras. Aerrow would've reminded himself to get someone to put those on and also reminded themselves that they should probably claim those Skimmers for their own.

One of the weapons caught their eye: a crystal-powered crossbow. Gently Sayuri picks it up and felt it. They both knew just who should take this: their own expert at mud blasters, the best at aim. They both turned around.

"Finn, sharpshooter!" Sayuri cried, tossing Finn the crossbow.

Finn caught the crossbow in his hands, smiling down at it.

"Sweet!" Finn exclaimed and spun it around and pretended to aim.

The second weapon Aerrow and Sayuri saw also went along with someone they knew well. It was a crystal energy staff that could take the effects of multiple crystals. They both happened to know someone good with sticks and awesome with crystals. Sayuri tossed Piper the staff.

"Piper, crystal mage." Aerrow thought a moment, "Plus all the smart stuff."

Yeah, all the smart stuff Aerrow knew he couldn't do and, as a Sky Knight, would need to do. And she expected him to do this without her! Piper caught the staff easily with one hand. She lengthened it, and then with a cry, she swung it right, then down and around, leaping into the air and bringing it down on the ground with a bang as she tested out her new weapon.

It seemed to suit her well. Aerrow and Sayuri turn to the last two weapons left hanging on the wall.

"I'm thinking these are mine." Aerrow said aloud, "And I guess those are yours Yuri."

One was a twin energy blades, small yet lethal. Having two meant that Aerrow was would be hard-pressed to hold a shield and fight at the same time, but that was okay with them; the shield looked somewhat cumbersome for someone so young and scrawny. Maybe a grown warrior could hold it easily, but not a fourteen-year-old boy and a eight-year-old girl living off the land.

Sayuri's weapon was a mixture between dagger and tessens, so she called them Twin Fangs. It was blue with a black flames outline with white all over it. She read in a book she found that she could use her magic on them and not waste money on crystals.

Besides, two weapons meant Aerrow and Sayuri could fight more than one enemy at the same time, and with four weapons, he was less likely to ever be found completely weaponless. Even better was the fact that he was ambidextrous. Aerrow took the blades down and held them out, experimenting their weight in his hands.

They felt right and natural. Just to see if they still had any crystals in their hilts, they tried to ignite them. Aerrow blades lit with blue glowing energy from rare blue striker crystals. The energy made Aerrow's fingers tingle, and thrills went up and down their spine. They could feel their power, their danger, and the best part was that power was theirs! Aerrow knew he just had to try them out!

With a battle cry, Aerrow swung the blades around, attacking one way, then another, always with accuracy Aerrow hadn't known he possessed. With a final grunt, he slipped the blades in two clip-on sheaths on his back and flipped through the air. He was sitting in the seat of the Ultra by the time he realized how carried away he was, and by that time, he decided just to go with it. He turned to his ever-faithful companion.

"Radarr, you're my copilot," he told the furry creature.

"Kuro, we could help out on the Condor." Sayuri told her partner.

They hadn't even stopped to account whether or not Radarr or Kuro wanted to be a Storm Hawk. The little fellas always went along with Aerrow and Sayuri. And now was no different.

As soon as Aerrow said that, Radarr's ears and tail shot up and he squawked with excitement. In a flying leap, he was in the little cockpit, which was the perfect size. With a chirp, he saluted his future Sky Knights. While, Kuro squawked with excitement and climb onto Sayuri's left shoulder. There were only two last members Aerrow and Sayuri wanted to address for now. They needed someone who could drive their great ship, and they both knew just the one.

"What'd you say, Stork?" Aerrow asked the Merb in the doorway.

He nodded at the wall of the Condor.

"Wanna be our carrier pilot?" Sayuri asked Stork as he puts his hand to his chin.

"Spend the rest of my life cooped up in a tiny ship flying from terra to terra in a constant of assaults of deadly adventures?" Stork exclaimed, cringing a little. He in drew a breath, and then a slow smirk spread across his face. "I'm in!"

Unforeseen there was a crashing and rattling sound from somewhere else on the ancient ship. Stork then pointed a thumb behind him.

"I should probably go check on that." Stork said, turning around and heading to the door.

Aerrow smiled and looked around the hangar bay again. Perhaps this ship wasn't the best gift horse, but he had looked it in the mouth and he liked what he saw! Then he remembers another member on the team his sister, Sayuri.

"And let's not forget, my little sister Sayuri, our crew medic." Aerrow said giving his sister a medic kit, "But it'll be for the best if you and Kuro stayed on the Condor. You two can help us from there."

The moment Sayuri heard those words her ears and tail perk up and smiles at her brother.

"We'll always talk about weapons later." Aerrow added.

Sayuri nodded and agreed, thinking that it would be the best if she didn't go out and fight.

Meanwhile back on Terra Neverlandis, Grimsley and his squadron were standing outside the fort. Junko was trying to act as if he was still a loyal member of the gang, stood staring straight at Grimsley with his arms crossed. They all were preparing for Snipe's arrival.

"Snipe takes orders straight from Master Cyclonis." Grimsley said, leaning toward his boys, "He's a big shot. We gotta make a good impression."

Unexpected there was the sound of a loud horn. They all turned to the skies, and Junko could see something glittering. An airship was coming. Junko squinted toward it. Was it Snipe? Grimsley seemed to think so.

"Here he comes." Grimsley said excitedly, "In just a few minutes, we'll be full-fledged Talons!"

Junko's face twisted in puzzlement as the ship headed closer, lacking the beak-like shape of a Cyclonian Destroyer.

"That doesn't look like a Cyclonian ship." Junko told Grimsley.

Grimsley's face fell as the ship came into full view. Junko's heart leaped in joy. The pontoon-like engines and a symbol of a hawk.

"It's the Condor!" Junko exclaimed.

True as he said it, the hangar bay opened, and the first of the Skimmers drove out onto the landing strip. It was the standard III, the one Finn claimed for his own. The newly-made sharpshooter screamed in fright as he sped out of control off the landing strip, deployed his wings, and barrel rolled on accident.

Behind him, Aerrow and Radarr, and Piper had each mounted their rides. Aerrow and Radarr were in their places on the Vulcan, and Piper had claimed the Heliscooter. Sitting on their rides side by side Aerrow, and Piper exchanged glances as they watch Finn's unarranged stunt, and Radarr looked back and forth between the three.

Sayuri and Kuro just stayed on the Condor, hoping to be some help from there.

Sometimes, it seemed Finn was just hopeless. Hopefully he wouldn't kill himself while he was flying. Aerrow and Radarr, and Piper took off into the sky smoothly (actually looking at their flight manuals, unlike Finn). They didn't actually have a plan; all they only worked out that they were going to win back their terra. Piper flew up alongside Aerrow and Radarr. Aerrow could feel his chest swelling. They were really doing it! They were being a real Sky Knight squadron! They turned to Piper with a cocky smile.

"We're the Storm Hawks now, so just be cool!" Aerrow told Piper.

Piper only had time to smile in response before they had to break away from each other to avoid being hit by screaming, upside-down Finn. As he zips between them, he handles to right himself, only turning upside-down again and screaming once more. Junko couldn't believe his eyes as he saw who was flying.

"The Storm Hawks!" Junko exclaimed, forgetting to hide his excitement, clenching his fists, "Cool!"

"No!" Grimsley said correcting him, hitting him in the shoulder to get the Wallop to look at him. He got up right in his face, "It's not cool! Get to your rides!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the boys obeyed. They were off on their bike-like rides at once to interrupt the new Storm Hawks. Grimsley mounted up as well, hitting his bell as he did. Just as he started pedaling to get his helicopter blades moving, a hand reached out a stopped the blades. Grimsley looked up in surprise. It was Junko, his own man, and he was glaring at him.

"What're ya doing?" Grimsley asked incredulity.

"Being a good guy!" Junko answered and with that, he punched Grimsley clear of his ride.

Grimsley groaned as he hit the ground on his stomach.

"Ha!" Junko laughed at him as he hopped onto Grimsley's bike and began pedaling.

You got to admit the punk had gotten what he deserved.

Grimsley growled as he sat up, watching the Wallop take to the sky on _his_ ride.

"You traitor!" Grimsley shouted after him, shaking his fist at him.

Junko paid him no mind to him. Meanwhile, the rest of the Cyclonian Youth Brigade was heading toward the Storm Hawks. Aerrow led his new team closer, ready to meet them in the middle. The Cyclonian Youths were prepared also. One of them threw back his shaggy purple hair out his face and fired from a gun-like blaster, sending a red crystal energy pulse toward Aerrow, their main offenders.

Fortunately, Aerrow saw it, and with a grunt, they barrel rolled, letting the shot fly past them. The roll sent Radarr high into the air. Squawking, the little guy landed in a belly flop on his cockpit, looking dazed. Aerrow set his jaw. He wasn't going to get caught off guard with another stunt like that! But Piper beat them to the punch.

She flew right up to the Cyclonian Youths, and three of them surrounded her. The one with the blaster fired again, and Piper grunted and leaned back, the blast nearly hitting her face. Aerrow and Sayuri held their breath. They both knew Piper could take care of herself, but they didn't want to see one of their friends hurt. Then Piper had an idea. She pulled out a crystal she had found on the Condor and stuck it on the end of her energy staff. She pointed it at the Cyclonian Youths.

"Here goes nothin'!" Piper declares.

Piper fired then she grunted in frustration. The crystal had only produced pretty, little, white flowers. Although the crystal didn't work the way it was expected, one of the Cyclonian Youths was so busy laughing that a flower flew into his mouth. He grabbed his throat and began cough, and while he choked, he lost control of his ride.

The bicycle sidled off to port and rammed into the Condor's rudder on the back of the great ship. Stork cried out as he felt the controls jolt to port. He tried to pull them back and right the rudder, but nothing worked. At first, Piper seemed unaware to what had happened to their ship. She cheered at her success, holding her staff high. Only then did she remember Stork, Sayuri, and the Condor.

"Stork, Yuri are you okay?" Piper asked over their radio.

The Condor was listing badly, first to port, then to starboard. Stork pulled at the levels desperately, trying to loosen up the rudder, but the Condor began to plummet.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just crashing to my doom!" the Merb started screaming, straining at the lever.

"We're okay!" Sayuri replied.

He peered over the helm hysterically and noticed he was headed straight for the tip of Terra Neverlandis. Aerrow began following the Condor. They had to saved Stork, Yuri, the ship, and the terra! They weren't sure how they're going to that, but they had to do something fast. Stork still strained on the lever, but nothing would budge.

"Whoa!" Stork said as he tries to pull the Condor up, "What's wrong with you?"

After all the time he'd put in the Condor, she was going to betray him by not responding? He screamed again. He and this precious ship were doomed! Unexpected, there was a miracle. Junko flew up behind the Condor, and the Wallop roar, he swung back his fist and bashed it against the rudder, loosening it from its rust-stuck state. Stork gasped in relief as the Condor tilted upward once more, at last obeying his command. In relief, the Merb fell over backward and rested, smiling and panting.

"Oh." Stork sighed, happy to be alive.

Aerrow let out the breath that he didn't know they been holding, and smiled at the hero, Junko. He had the sudden thought that maybe the Wallop might be a good addition to the team.

"Big brother, I think we just found our muscle." Sayuri told herself and Kuro.

They flew up beside Junko and waved to him. Junko saluted back to them, knowing the leaders of the Storm Hawks was acknowledging that Junko was on their side.

"Cool!" the Wallop exclaimed again.

With a laugh from him, he and the future Sky Knights split up once more, looking for more Cyclonians. Meanwhile Finn had found some, and he fired his new crossbow at them. It took four shots, but finally one of the bicycles shattered, sending its biker parachuting down to the terra. Finn was ecstatic.

"I got one!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his fists up in the air.

Unfortunately the one with the blasters was still flying, and while Finn was cheering, a violet-haired boy fired a shot that cut Finn's new Skimmer in half and sent it down toward the terra in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh man." Finn said before he fell, screaming.

Thankfully, Piper was there to catch him. But poor Finn landed crotch-first on the hood of her Heliscooter.

"That'll never happen again." Finn vowed as his a voice is filled with pain.

The Storm Hawks were winning. But the fight was far from over yet.


	5. Dawn of a Brand New Day

_**Chapter 5: Dawn of a Brand New Day**_

Grimsley, left on Terra Neverlandis' surface without a Skyride or any other vehicle, watched the skies with annoyance, enraged at Junko for his betrayal and bother that he couldn't fight alongside his loyal boys. He noticed a reddish Skyride with helicopter blades approaching; he started waving his hands in the air.

"Somebody come pick me up!" Grimsley demanded, clutching his fists holding them high.

But the Skyride he waved to was not the Skyride he thought it was. When the ride got closer, he heard the sound of a Talon Heli-Blade, a motorcycle-like helicopter often seen in the Atmos, a symbol of terror and melancholy due to Cyclonia's dark history with them, such as their use at prisons and conquered Terras.

The ride is extremely maneuverable but not made for long range flight. Its deafening drone makes it dreadful for stealth. The Heli-Blade slid stopping in front of him, sending up a dust cloud that made Grimsley cough. Once the dust cloud cleared, Grimsley heart raced.

Oh Crap.

This ain't just any Heli-Blade; it was a Talon Heli-Blade Elite, which had twice the armor and blades on the nose, as well as a thruster for bursts of speed and crystal "chain" muskets. Sitting on it was burly, pale-faced man with blue-violet hair slicked back in streamline spikes. It was the mace-wielding Talon commander; Snipe. He gestured to Grimsley short-tempered.

"You said this terra was dominated!" Snipe called out, clutching his fist.

He stepped off his ride and sent Grimsley a devastating glare. Grimsley did his best not trying to show he was afraid, and did a good job of it.

"It is sir." Grimsley answered, sounding much sure than he felt, "100% dominated."

As soon as he said them, two shots from his squadron blasted near his feet behind him.

"Ow!" Grimsley cried as he leapt forward, ending up pressing himself against Snipe's chest in an involuntary urge to use the older Talon as a shield.

Behind him, the Cyclonian flag on top of the fort fell and clacked onto the ground.

Grimsley looked up at the angered Snipe and cringed as the Talon put a finger to the boy's forehead and pushed him off of his chest. That was embarrassing. Yet, Grimsley was hopeful, that they may be real Talons…yet!

But Snipe wasn't paying any attention to him. He had turned to the skies. Grimsley looked to see, too. It was Aerrow and Sayuri's new, fancy ship that Snipe was gawking at. If it were anyone but Snipe, Grimsley would have huffed. The cruiser was a piece of junk in his view, a simple little scheme Aerrow and Sayuri were using to try to get their and their friends' terra back.

Grimsley hated that ship, and he hated Aerrow, Sayuri and everything that goody-two-shoes Sky Knights supporter define. But Snipe was looking at the ship as if it were something phenomenal and shocking.

"The Condor? Impossible!" Snipe gasped.

When he turned back to Grimsley, he kept his eyes to the ground, looking worried.

"Master Cyclonis is gonna wanna hear about this!" Snipe said giving out a grunt-like gasp.

He turned to Grimsley, finally noticing him.

"Here." Snipe said.

He shoved a large crystal, almost as big as Grimsley's two fists, into his hands. The crystal was stuck into some metallic attachment device.

"Take this." Snipe instructed Grimsley.

Grimsley looked at the crystal. It was a purple/pink-like color and made a whirling sound as it pulsed. What was he supposed to do with the crystals? Snipe got in his ride without explaining.

"You won't wanna stick around when this baby goes off!" Snipe advised.

"He, he, he, he." Snipe let out an evil-sounding whipped his Heli-Blade around Grimsley and took to the skies once more.

There was the whistling sound of something falling. Grimsley turned around to see one of his boys' rides crash-land into the bushes behind him. Its biker exclaimed in surprise and pain as his parachute caught on the tree behind the bushes, and he was left hanging there like bait for a sky shark. Grimsley looked at the downed boy with concern, not for his squadron's wellbeing, but for his plan. His plans were in ruins.

Two of his four loyal followers were already down, and Snipe had abandoned them to tell Master Cyclonis about the Condor. Snipe hadn't forgotten them completely. Now Grimsley was starting to see what he has to do. He turned with a raised eyebrow to the bicycle/helicopter lying in the bushes. Moments later, two Cyclonian Youths were down and the other two defeated, Aerrow noticed another bike flying up from the terra. It was Grimsley, paddling for all he was worth.

Aerrow smiled. It looked like the enemy was retreating! Feeling cocky, Aerrow flew there, the siblings Skimmer up next to Grimsley's bike, the Skimmer being a much faster vehicle.

"You look like you're in a hurry." Aerrow taunted.

"A hurry to get outta here." Grimsley growled in agreement, before Aerrow could feel triumphant, Grimsley added, "After I trash your ship!"

Before Aerrow could answer, they gasped fearfully as Radarr squawked in surprise as Grimsley suddenly swerved toward his head. Aerrow ducked, and the Cyclonian Youth's front wheel clanked against the Vulcan's windshield. Aerrow just glared after him, as Radarr squawked angrily.

Trash their ship?

Aerrow and Radarr didn't have time to react before Grimsley had flown up next to the Condor, heading the other direction. As he passed her by, he threw the crystal Snipe had given him toward the ship, and its attachment device latched itself onto one of the Condor's pontoon-like engines. Once attached, the crystal began to glow brightly.

Meanwhile inside the Condor, Stork looked down at the gauges in shock. All of the needles sank, the Timepulse went still, and the alarms began to blare. That can't be good.

Everything had quit!

"I lost the engine!" Stork cried over the radio, "We're goin' down!"

"Grimsley must've done something!" Sayuri yowled.

Even as he said that, the Condor began to drop, her bow dipping down, down toward the Wastelands and her speed increasing. Aerrow could faintly hear Stork's scream over the radio. Without thinking, Aerrow took control of his Skimmer, and he and Radarr flew over the Condor. Grimsley just watched in amusement. The stupid hunk of metal was down, and Aerrow and Sayuri were going down with it!

"Mission complete, boys!" Grimsley told his two boys who aren't shot down, "Let's get out of here!"

All three laughed as they peddled off into the sky without a second thought for the two members of their squadron who they were leaving behind without Skyrides. Radarr squeaked in alarm as he and Aerrow watched the Condor nosedive for the Wastelands. They'd come too far now to lose their new ship and new friend and to let down the rest of their friends.

"Stork! Yuri! Hang on!" Aerrow cried into the radio.

And with that, he and Radarr dove after the great ship. The Condor was closing in on the cloud line. It was going to be difficult. Not sure what they were doing, Aerrow planned their next move.

"Radarr, take over." Aerrow ordered his copilot.

With a grunt, he leapt off his ride and hung on portside from the seat, ready to reach toward the ship once they were close to it. With a squawk, Radarr hopped into the pilot's seat. Radarr pulled the Vulcan up alongside the crystal that's attached to the Condor.

Aerrow kept his sights on the glowing, flashing stone, planning to reach out and pull it off. Before he could try, he heard the whirling sound of dying engines. Radarr stared at the gauges on the Skimmer's dashboard and saw all the needles fall. He squawked in alarm. Without the engine, the wind picked up the wings of the Vulcan, and the Condor slid past them, now falling at a much faster rate.

"It must be draining the power!" Aerrow exclaimed, "That crystal must be some kind of draining crystal."

Finally, he figured it out! Well, that was the only explanation.

Aerrow was still determined. He had to keep the ship from crashing. The boy looked back at his copilot.

"Radarr, we need less drag!" Aerrow said to the furry creature.

Squawking in alarm at what he's doing, Radarr presses buttons on the dashboard. The wings folded in, and the streamline Skimmer began to gain on the Condor. Within the Condor, Stork was trying to pull at the controls and helm, trying to get the ship to respond, but she wouldn't budge.

"Stork, you and Yuri need to bail out!" Piper said over the radio.

And leave his precious Condor that he worked so hard to repair?

"This pilot goes down with his ship!" the Merb answered back.

Outside, Aerrow and Radarr's Vulcan had finally pulled up alongside the crystal on the Condor's engine again. Aerrow still hung from the side of his Skimmer, his right blade in his hand, ignited.

Now came the scariest part.

"Yah!" Aerrow shouted before he could think twice about it.

He leapt toward the ship. The impact with the ship knocked the breath out of him, but the stunt wasn't all that different from other stunts he had to do in the past in surviving in war-torn Atmos. Despite the smoothness of the metal, he was able to cling to the Condor's hull; thankfully his gloves gave him better grip. With Aerrow on the Condor, Radarr deployed the wings of the Vulcan to keep from crashing, and the drag slowed the Vulcan, allowing the Condor to fall past it.

Aerrow's eyes was focused on the crystal. It was more than a yard away from him; quite a crawl on the smooth side of an airship. But though Aerrow's heart fluttered in his chest, he didn't give himself time to be afraid.

Aerrow could slip off and fall to his death if he tried to crawl, but if he didn't try, he was going to crash into the Wastelands anyways. Now there was nothing to lose, Aerrow edged his way toward the crystal on his belly. The wind, billowing around him, threatened to tear him off the face of the ship, but Aerrow stayed low, letting the wind flow over him.

He was four feet closer, a yard, two feet; one foot . . . At last, Aerrow was before the crystal. He raised his blade to strike. But he gasped and lowered his blade, staring at it as its glow faded. He had forgotten; his new blades were also powered by crystals. He had to get rid of the crystal.

With a heave, he struck at the crystal with his no-longer-ignited blade desperately but vainly. He peered downward. The red-orange glow of the Lava Rivers of the Wastelands shined below him, and sulfur began to sting his nose. There wasn't much time. Aerrow studied his blade again. Yes, it was a Sky Knight's weapon, powered by the use of a crystal. But it was also a blade, much like a knife, which is the only true weapon Aerrow had ever carried before. The edge of the wing-shaped blade reminded him of a pocket knife, perhaps a bit jagged in comparison. Aerrow knew what to do.

"Yaw!" Aerrow shouts slicing the crystal across.

The sharp blade of the weapon shattered the crystal like glass. Inside the Condor, the needle of the gauge displaying the power spun from green to red as the engines once again bellowed to life. The ship leveled herself out just as she hits the rocky surface of the hard ground of the Wastelands.

Mercifully avoiding the Lava Rivers completely. She bumped just once before she lifted her bow, rising once again above the cloud line.

At first, Stork, who found himself on the floor, wasn't sure if he's really alive or whether he was hearing what he wanted to hear. As he put a hand on top of the helm and used it to lift himself up and look out the window, the dark sulfuric clouds opened up to clear blue skies.

"Woo hoo!" Stork whooped throwing his fists in the air.

"Way to go, Big Brother!" Sayuri cheered as Kuro squawked.

Aerrow really done it! Above the array of clouds just below the top of Terra Neverlandis, Finn had gotten off the Heliscooter's bow and was now seated behind her. Piper circled her Heliscooter around, as they scan the skies worriedly, with Junko flying beside them doing the same.

They had seen Radarr fly up with his and Aerrow's new Skimmer, but where were Sayuri, Kuro, Radarr, Aerrow, Stork, and the Condor? As if answering a question, the Condor rose up out the clouds, her bow and stern level. A figure clambered up the side of the starboard pontoon engine, standing on top and waving to them. It was Aerrow! And Sayuri and Radarr with him. They're friends and their new ship was safe!

"Yeah!" Piper cheered in full relief.

"Alright!" Finn shouts, returning Aerrow's wave.

Junko smiled as he followed the Condor with the Heliscooter. Radarr followed behind. With an excited squawk, he celebrated in his own way, by sending the Vulcan into a barrel roll. Once they landed, the new Storm Hawks wasted no time in putting the Storm Hawks symbol back up on the flagpole of the fort where it belonged. But something was different this time.

Aerrow and Sayuri could feel it. Something had changed. As they all stood back from the fort and peered up at the flag in admiration, Aerrow and Sayuri got down on one knee in front of them, facing the fort.

"Well…" Aerrow told them, "We got our terra back, but now knowing what we know now, this whole Storm Hawks thing; it isn't feeling like home anymore."

"You know, Aerrow and Yuri." Piper said to them gently, "The Storm Hawks didn't have a Terra."

Aerrow and Sayuri turned around and met her eyes, guessing what she was getting at.

"That's what made them so special." Piper continued, "They protected _all_ the Terras of Atmos."

Aerrow and Sayuri stood up and bowed their head in thoughtful silence. Here all they had to protect was their ownership, their own piece of property. It was a want that was a lot like the greed that started this war.

Besides, no one else lived here who they needed to protect. Other places on Atmos needed someone to fight for them, and people everywhere were praying for a turnover in the war. Now they had the chance to try to do that. Aerrow and Sayuri smiled a mischievous glint in their eyes. While Sayuri's cat ears twitch up and her tail sways.

"The Condor would make a pretty cool pad." Aerrow said, looking at the ship.

"And a new home." Sayuri said making a good point.

"First dibs on rooms!" Finn cried, taking off to the Condor.

Laughing and shouting, the others followed after him, eager to claim what was theirs before the others did. As Aerrow and Sayuri ran with them, they smiled from ear to ear, looking around at all their friends, old and new.

Stork and his own weird way of passion; Junko and his will to do what's right despite the others around him; Finn and his goofiness which always brought a smile to Aerrow and Sayuri's face; Radarr and Kuro, their best friends, whom had stuck with Aerrow and Natsumi through thick and thin for many years now; Piper, who undoubtedly was there as Aerrow and Sayuri's conscience, brain, counselor, and best friend and who knew them almost as well as Radarr and Kuro did; Aerrow's adoptive sister Sayuri, who brought light to Aerrow's life when he found her when she was four and always saw the good side of darkness.

Aerrow and Sayuri could hardly remember what it was like to have a family, but now they thought they knew. With their new family by their side, they _knew_ they could succeed. They could finish what the original Storm Hawks started 10 years ago.

Deep down, Sayuri knew that she'll find her real family someday, with her new clues to her past.

They could be Sky Knights revered by many so long as their team was at their side. So the Storm Hawks entered the ship, not even looking back at the lonely fort most of them had built with the own hands, surrounding the comforting limbs of the ancient willow tree. Underneath the tree at the base of the hill, the Guardians all stood watching, secluded by the darkness cast by the tree.

"Jubilation!" the silver Guardian cried gesturing out toward the ship.

"The Condor is found, a mighty squadron rebuilt, and the Princess of Harmony will fulfill her role!" he cried, pull back his extended hand and balling it into a fist.

The masked one grunted skeptically, his arms crossed.

"They're a bunch of orphans," the masked figure grumbled, "What do they know about 'saving the Atmos'? Yes, it's true that Sayuri is the daughter of Katerina Muto and Jesse Anderson. Plus is the successor of Balance. But she doesn't remember anything about her past, not even her twin brother."

"They know Courage!" the silver Guardian said excitedly, clutching his fist again.

He turned to the Guardian in copper and gold.

"What do you say, master?" the silver Guardian asked.

The master was kneeling in front of them, looking out toward the ship. His head was bowed and his hands were clasped in meditation.

"They will be Sky Knights," he spoke gently, "And the Princess of Harmony will fulfill her role."

"And what of the girl?" the silver one asked, "Is she the one?"

"Only time will tell." the master said slowly.

The silver one grins in satisfaction, but the masked one still looked skeptical.

The Guardians all lifted their heads when they heard the Condor's engines whirl. They watched as the great ship lifted herself off the ground and hovered, turning toward the skies. But then an engine gave out and she lurched downward before she recovered. Then she flew off over the side of the Terra and the engine failed again, making her fall out of sight.

With an even more powerful whirling sound, she appeared again, racing for open skies. But every now and then, the engine sputtered, and the Condor bulked before continuing on. Now the future of the Atmos was in the hands of five young orphans, a scared-stiff Merb, two furry little creatures, and their broken-down ship.

"Yup." the masked one said. "We're doomed."

Far from the new Storm Hawks and their Condor, from the Guardians of Atmos, and from Terra Neverlandis lay the Terra of Cyclonia, a Terra always (and I mean always) haunted by fiery-red skies and home to the Cyclonian Empire. Master Cyclonis was dead.

Yet no one mourned. Instead, a young girl, only fourteen years of age, stood in the throne room with her hands clasped behind her back. She wore the aubergine cloak and hood of the Master; her dark hair cascaded softly around her face, its jagged ends making a ragged border for her almost white, face. Her violet eyes should have been bright, like lilac, but there was something sinister about them that darkened them.

With her father and her now grandmother dead, the girl was all alone. But she had always been alone. She could take care of herself. Master Cyclonis' little granddaughter has grown up. The girl watched as two of her Talons pushed a large metal chair out of her way. Another figure walked through the doorway of the throne room. Clad in armor with the Cyclonian symbol of a red raven striking in attack, a double-bladed, two-handed sword in a sheath on his back, and a grappling hook on his left arm, he looked like a fit warrior.

The deadly sword was powered by a deep red high-grade Firebolt crystal on the end of its handle. This crystal was tapered and thin at one end and thickened further down the crystal and then tapered again. The warrior's jet-black hair had not changed much in a decade, but now he had side burns that darkened his face. He was stronger and fit, a man now in his prime. But the strangest physical change he had experienced the last ten years was that the color of his dark eyes had altered to blood-red, as if to illustrate the very embodiment of evil. Seeing him, the girl smiled.

"Grandmother's old throne so old-fashioned." she said, looking back at the chair being dragged away. "Times are changing, Dark Ace."

"And I'll remain your humble servant, Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace said bowing his head to her.

"Good." the new Master Cyclonis said, turning away from him.

She walked toward the stand where throne once stood, now there was a huge machine with a large glass case above the keyboard controls.

"We have work to do." the Master said, pressing various buttons on the machine.

The machine began to blow air into its glass chamber. Master Cyclonis leered as she watched. Soon, she would finish what her grandmother had started 10 years ago; the Atmos would be hers and hers alone.


	6. A New Squadron at Last

_A boy and cat-girl follow their dream and their destiny. A dark empire rises again, and a world is in danger. Heroes betray, and heroes are made. Enemies are formed, and friends and allies are gained. Winners lose, and losers win. Power is seek, and power is lost forever, and the Storm Hawks find their wings._

 _A legend begins_

 _ **Chapter 6: A New Squadron at Last**_

A red and blue Skimmer III Ultra sprout of blue lights from it two jet engines rumbled as it zoomed across the forest floor. While, a young figure was sitting behind the rider.

Aerrow and Sayuri never felt so free; they could feel the power in Aerrow's new Skimmer as they drove. They stared ahead, concentrating on both the path and things around them. Aerrow's untamable hair fanned in the wind like red fire, and his eyes are the color of emeralds. Scrawny but far from weak, he was a mere boy, but the armor plating on his blue and red uniform indicates that he's on his way down a man's path. The symbol on the left shoulder plate, a blue hawk taking flight, symbolized that was he's was none than a member of a Sky Knight squadron.

Sayuri's hair untamable short, spiky hair that's teal as the ocean with cat-like ears and tail and eyes like emeralds, and fair skin with thee whisker-like on her cheeks. Sayuri too look scrawny, despite only being 8 years old. She too had armor plating on her blue, white, and black uniform and with a white hawk taking flight on her left shoulder plate, symbolizing that's she's a member of a Sky Knight. Both seeing the place clear except for the tree around them, Aerrow and Sayuri grinned, lopsided grins full confidence.

Radarr and Kuro peered over their shoulder. Aerrow and Sayuri saw him out of the corner of his eye. They couldn't help but smile at Aerrow and Sayuri's co-pilots' little goggles. With a chirp of excitement, he leaped over the boy to the cockpit on the right side of Aerrow's bike just as Aerrow veered. Aerrow was swinging the ride to the other side, Aerrow turned to look at his co-pilot.

"Just hold on, Radarr, Kuro, and Yuri." Aerrow told them and his sister.

He and Sayuri stared at the road ahead of them again.

"We're almost there!" Sayuri said as her cat ears twitched.

Radarr felt unconvinced and was more worried when he heard a deep, mighty battle cry. Glancing his shoulder, he could see an Air Skimmer III EL. Junko had claimed, and he drove it down, charging after them. At the moment, Junko looked about as friendly as the rest of his species. His teeth were gritted together in determination to run the redhead and the teal head down. Radarr and Kuro squawked in alarm to alert Aerrow and Sayuri. The boy and cat-girl weren't worry however.

"We see 'em." Sayuri and Aerrow answered.

They both glanced at Junko with audacious smiles, their mind already at work.

"Not for long!" Sayuri said as Aerrow picks up speed.

Aerrow's grip tighten on their handlebars as they twisted the throttles. The rides accelerated. Aerrow began dodging the trees and bushes, hoping that the burly Wallop and his bulldozing bike wouldn't be able to keep up. A very nervous Radarr hid his face in his arm, Kuro was also nervous.

Why must their partners be so reckless at times?

When Aerrow was done with their dodging, Radarr and Kuro lifted their heads again uneasily only to see Junko lighting his Knuckle Busters, weapons that are worn on the hands that are activated by swinging them down over that fists and smacking them together. The Knuckle Busters lit with the energy of green level 9 nimbus crystals. Now managing these, Junko's given amazing strength. As if he wasn't strong enough already! The Busters ruined everything. Junko used them to knock the obstacles out of his way, making Aerrow's dodging spree pointless.

Then they cleared the forest. Aerrow and Sayuri's mind were working double-time, and their heart pounded in the most uncomfortable yet agreeable manner. Dead ahead was a huge cliff, the very edge of the Terra! This was their chance. Eyes narrowed, pulse rushing in their ears (or cat ears in Sayuri's case), Aerrow and Sayuri drove straight as fast as their ride would allow. They heard Radarr squeak, and he knew the frightful creature was probably turning his head away with his eyes shut. He and Kuro always expected the worse from Aerrow and Sayuri's recklessness.

Clear off the cliff the rides went. There it hung, suspended in the air. Then it began to dive nose first. Fast.

Aerrow and Sayuri weren't worried at first. The sky was home to them, and they felt safe. Plus Sayuri trusts Aerrow that he'll keep her safe. However they kept falling and they became concerned. Aerrow turned head around to look at his copilot, they could see they were covering their face, just as they expected them to.

"Radarr?" Aerrow called to them and Radarr opened his eyes to look at them, "Wings?"

And with a loud squawk, Radarr reached to his left and jerked a yellow and black lever upward. In an instant, everything changed. The wheels of the Vulcan retracted, and pairs of wings sprouted from either side of the bike and spread outward. Now both in flight-mode, Aerrow smiled. His confidence return, he tightened his grip on the handlebars and put on the throttle again, increasing the ride and pulling it abruptly upward, both of their nose pointed toward the sky and both letting out a howl of glee at the whole thrilling experienced. He and Sayuri rose above the floor level of the terra and Aerrow finished up with a few barrel rolls before leveling out. He loosened his grips again, letting themselves relax.

"Not bad." Aerrow told his copilot, little sister, and her companion, "You think we lost them?"

At that moment that Aerrow and Sayuri heard something whistle through the air. Their eyes widen as they moved away from a missile shot at them. They turned around and there was Junko. The Wallop's eyes were narrowed, trained on him and Sayuri, and a smirk on his face.

"Guess that's a 'no'." the Cat Demon Hybrid commented, letting a hint of nervousness slip into her voice.

Junko, also transformed his Skimmer to flight mode. Adorned on his wings were the Wallop's own homemade "little birdie" missiles and were all aimed in Aerrow and Sayuri's direction. With the press of a button, two more crystal missile was released.

Aerrow and Sayuri saw this one coming.

"Radarr, Kuro, Yuri, hang on!" Sayuri said with a soft growl, Radarr, Sayuri, and Kuro tightened their grips, both waiting for Aerrow's next stunt.

Aerrow didn't hesitate. With a heft heave on the right handle, the Vulcan rolled out of the missile's way in time.

"Ya missed!" the siblings called out over their shoulder at Junko.

A second after the Sky Knight and the Hybrid spoke, two crystal-enhanced Aerrow's Skimmer. Equally grumbled as they were jolted by the blows and anxiously listen smoked. Their eyes scanned the skies for the new danger.

Over to the port side, another Skyride had come into sight, this one being Finn's new Classic Air Skimmer III. The weapons and armor it lacked made it quicker and more maneuverable then the EL or Ultra. Finn, dressed in makeshift armor, sat on in the driver's seat, smirking.

"He may have." the blonde boy called out to Aerrow and Sayuri, "But _Finn_ never misses!"

 _Aerrow and_ _Sayuri_ _'s thoughts: Darn!_

Currently it wasn't the time to worry about that now. The bow of the Vulcans were smoking. They both turned to their Co-Pilot.

"Raddar." Aerrow worriedly said, "Get that engine working."

Radarr then began digging through the bottom of his cockpit urgently. Banana peel? No. Paper ball? No. Piece of bread? No. Ah-ha, there is it! His trusty wrench!

The very-cocky sniper, Finn, was kissing his ever-reliable bolt before positioning his chain-retractable crossbow from the bow of his Skimmer and slipping the bolt into it. Then he fired. Radarr was aware of both the shots and their mission. Aerrow, Kuro and Sayuri watched him take a great leap from the cockpit onto the wing of the Skimmer avoiding Finn's bolt.

With the engine in trouble like it was, Radarr did the best repair he could in mid-flight. He whacked the bow of the Skimmer with his wrench. That seemed to do it.

At the moment, Finn fired again.

Radarr never saw the missile coming. The bolts struck him dead on. The power of the blue striker crystals jolted him, and his body was paralyzed in blue lightning shockwaves. Radarr's eyes rolled, his tongue flopped out, and lost his wrench. As soon as it happened, it was over, and Radarr stood on the wing shocked and puzzled by the blow. Aerrow, Kuro and Sayuri both grimaced.

That had to have hurt.

Much as they were stressed, Aerrow kept going, making sure Radarr made it back in his cockpit as they sped away.

"You ain't stopping us this time!" Sayuri called out.

"Huh?" Sayuri and Aerrow asked, their eyes widen in surprise as the loud horn of an airship sounded.

Staring in advance of them, the Condor rose out of the clouds in front of them. On the deck outside the bridge stood Aerrow and Sayuri'snew adversary. Stork grinned threateningly as he blocked Aerrow and Sayuri's path.

Aerrow tried to stop his Vulcan before running into the Condor's deck. He had to twirl the ride sideways to try and stop, and he slowed with a piercing screech. Aerrow brought him and Sayuri to a standstill in front of the deck and started astonished at Stork. How could they have known where to maneuver the ship in order to trap them like that? Stork just continued to smirked and stare.

"Gotcha, Sky Knight!" Stork hissed.

The Sky Knight's eyes narrowed, quickly trying to review the problem and find a way out. They never had a chance. Radarr pointed above the ship where an additional Skyride risen from behind it, this one being Piper's new Heliscooter.

Piper smiled at them as she pulled out her new energy staff. Taking aim, she fired.

Radarr and his cockpit were strike and immediately frozen, struck by the blow of a Frost Crystal, or an "Icer" as it is habitually called. Radarr started in shock when he couldn't move, still holding his finger in the air.

"Freeze!" Piper playfully called as she popped the crystal out of her staff and catching it with her other hand.

Feeling full of herself, she grinned smugly and winked at the Sky Knight and his little sister. Aerrow and Sayuri looked on, hardly surprised. That was Piper for you.

Looking around for another escape, Aerrow and Sayuri found that there was none. Finn and Junko flew up behind them and blocked both escape routes. The two watched hesitantly, their minds working a mile a minute and still coming up with nothing, there had to another escape route.

Their thoughts were cut short as Piper lowered her ride face them eye to eye. She could see the mindful way they were assessing their problem.

"Face it, Sky Knight and Yuri!" Piper taunted, viscously smirking, "You two are surrounded!"

Aerrow and Sayuri eyed her, still thinking, not sure how to respond. Then Sayuri glanced downward.

Unguarded.

Prefect!

Sayuri gave asignal a tell Aerrow the plan.

She and Aerrow have a special bond and can read each other like an open book.

"The only way out." Piper continued, "Is if you two were crazy enough to-"

She didn't get too finished. She simply watched Aerrow and Sayuri as they flashed her a cocky, lopsided grin and dove. Piper looked after them.

"-dive into the Wastelands." Piper finished miserably.

Piper was almost worried for the two as the group watched the siblings disappear into the clouds.

"So much for your big flaking operation." Finn commented to Piper.

"I know a shortcut!" Piper insisted, "Follow me!"

Meanwhile, Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and Radarr continued to dive deeper into the clouds. The air around them was becoming hot and gave off a stench as redness seeped into the clouds. The heat and wind unfroze Radarr and his cockpit. Shivering with cold and giving his fur a good shake, Radarr grabbed the handles only to gasp when he saw where they were headed.

The Wastelands.

It's from here that terras—tall, large, often flat-topped mountains—rise from, clearing the cloud line. The Wastelands are an inhospitable land that covers the main surface of the Atmos. It's mostly one large lava flow with geysers of lava, treacherous rock formations, and dangerous beasts.

"They'd be crazy to follow us through the Wastelands." Aerrow commented to Radarr, his sister, and her companion.

He and Sayuri cast their companions a look of confidence, hoping that the frightful fur balls would pick up on it.

They didn't.

"We'll be fine." Sayuri insisted, "Big brother knows what he's doing."

The thought that they might _not_ be fine never occurred to them; it just basically wasn't possible for them to think that way. Aerrow was now a Sky Knight, after all. He could do anything. Besides, where was the fun if there wasn't no danger?

Aerrow leveled out above the rivers of lava, turning here and there to dodge the rock formations. They hadn't been down there five seconds before two large, eel-like monsters raised their heads out of the hot magma flow and set their glowing red eyes on them. Radarr and Kuro ducked as they leaped for them. Aerrow avoided it effortlessly as Sayuri let out a loud excited shout. The second came on fast, causing Aerrow to have to spin out of the way.

Radarr glanced over the top of his cockpit to see if it was safe only to be greeted by another monster. It charged towards them. Radarr squawked in alarm as its open mouth came dangerously close to the Skimmer and closed.

The Vulcan still got away. The Sky Knight and Sayuri weren't affected at all.

"See?" Aerrow and Sayuri told Radarr and Kuro, "Nothin' to worry about."

Radarr and Kuro glared at them from where he sat on the side of his cockpit, half of which was gone and the remaining bore teeth marks. Thankfully, Kuro was inside Sayuri's backpack.

Two volcanoes erupted in front of them. Radarr and Kuro screamed again. There was no turning back now. Aerrow turned the Skimmer sideways and managed to slip between the two eruptions vertically.

Just when Radarr and Kuro thought they'd had enough of this, another monster leaped for them. The two evaded its attack and pointed the Vulcan skyward again as they made their way back through the cloud line.

Once above the cloud line, Aerrow barrel rolled in celebration before leveling out. He and Sayuri were smiling ear to ear, a close-lipped smile that spoke of smug pride at the feat Aerrow had just performed. Very few could fly through the Wastelands and survive, and they both knew it. And they weren't scared one bit. The same couldn't be said for Radarr and Kuro, they both realized as they felt the furry critters sigh and relax as they clung to Aerrow and Sayuri's back. The siblings glance at them in hope that it would reassure their friend.

Ahead of them was the pointed top of a well-populated terra. At the highest point of the Terra was a tower with a beautiful blue glow glowing from it that shone like a guiding star, lit by the powerful Aurora Stone.

"Terra Atmosia." Aerrow spoke aloud to Radarr, Sayuri, and Kuro.

"We're gonna make it!" Sayuri cheered as her tail sways.

Pulling forth a Velocity Crystal they had with them, Aerrow dropped it into the afterburner. For just about every mechanical device in the Atmos, a crystal of one type or another is required to power or enhance it. Velocity Crystals, as might be guessed by the name, give a vehicle a burst of speed. This one sent Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and Radarr hurdling toward Atmosia with Aerrow and Sayuri shouting in joy from the excitement of it.

Three Skyrides descended on the quiet cobblestone streets of Terra Atmosia's main square. The rumble made heads turn from all places, even the market dealers. One little boy looked wide-eyed in interest as Finn, Piper, and Junko landed, wheels rolling. Finn drove his ride up to a large tree standing in the middle of the main square, turning his bike sideways to bring it to a shrieking halt beside the tree. He reaches out and touched the tree with his hand, huffing.

"Yes!" the Sharpshooter exclaimed.

He turned around to the others to brag.

"I did it! I'm the winner!" Finn bragged.

"Actually, uh…" two people began.

He scrutinized up into the tree, irritation pricking his skin. Parked on the widest branches was Aerrow's Skimmer with Sayuri, Radarr, and Kuro sitting beside them and Aerrow leaning against the trunk of the tree nonchalantly. They pointed to themselves with their thumb.

"That would be us." Aerrow and Sayuri said.

Finn dropped his head and groaned in defeat.

The whole chase had been a game that they had begun playing often . . . and bets had been high on Aerrow, Sayuri, Kuro, and Radarr not winning this time.

Remembering the terms of what would happen if they won—again—Aerrow leaped down from the tree, then helped Sayuri down from the treeand addressed the others.

"Which means…" Aerrow and Sayuri began.

"The last one to the tree." Sayuri gestured toward it.

"Has to do all the dishes on the Condor." Aerrow finished hold up a finger, "For a month."

From hearing this, Piper and Junko were quick to touch the tree. Aerrow and Sayuri backed as Radarr leaped down from the tree and missed the landing. The blue furry creature came up again, eyes rolling in their sockets. He smiled idiotically and reached out a hand to lean on the tree, but there was nothing near, and he fell again. While Kuro leaped down from the tree also but didn't missed the landing. Aerrow and Sayuri temporarily questioned just how many times the little guy had been hit by something that day.

The Merbian figure of Stork running their way from where he parked the Condor on the hill behind the city. He stopped a few yards away from the tree, sighing when he saw they were all already there.

"See?" Stork said with his eye twitched in irritation, "This is why I never leave the ship."

Aerrow and Sayuri's eyes wondered around to each of them. Radarr, Kuro, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork; this was their team, their squadron, but most importantly, their friends and the closest thing they had ever had to a family. Even if they did gang up on them to try to make them lose the race.

The little boy walked closer. His stern father, Gull, member of the Sky Knight Council, was close behind. His son deliberate the metal emblem on their backs and the insignia painted on their bikes. The hawk taking wing.

"Hey, look, Dad!" the boy said, pointing, his face lighting up with a smile, "It's the Storm Hawks!"

Finn leaned against the tree and smiled smugly. Aerrow and Sayuri could tell he was loving the attention.

Yes, Aerrow and Sayuri thought, they were the Storm Hawks. At last, the young Sky Knight had brought the legendary squadron back.

But, Gull spoiled it.

"Those aren't the Storm Hawks." Gull said.

"Huh?" Finn said as face fell in disgusted disbelief.

"Not the real ones." Gull continued.

He put his hand on his son's shoulder and directed him away. The boy's eyes remained on Aerrow, Sayuri, and their team, his disappointment obvious.

The team watched them go. Aerrow and Sayuri could tell the others were a little let down.

"Come on, guys." Aerrow said, trying to cheer them up.

"You guys are all here to do something about that, remember?" Sayuri said before started walking, leading the others while following her older brother.

"Maybe." said Stork, scratching the back of his neck, "We can do something about this strange rash, also."

"If you ask me, this is just a big waste of time!" Finn said still irritated.

"Finn, first—we didn't." Piper addressed Finn rolled his eyes in response, "And second, even though Aerrow went through the trials and were rightfully Knighted, we still have to register with the Sky Knight Council to be an official squadron! It's just a formality."

"They don't make us take tests, do they?" Junko asked anxiously. "'Cuz, I'm lousy at tests."

"If it's a lab test." Stork told them, "I vote him."

He pointed to Radarr as the furry creature was picking his nose. Radarr curled his tail and growled in response. Kuro was an exception since he has manners.

Aerrow looked forward with anticipation, ignoring the other's bickering. Soon, they would be an official Sky Knight squadron!

Sayuri also hoped that everything goes well for her brother and friends.


	7. The Disadvantage of Youth

_**Chapter 7: The Disadvantage of Youth**_

Aerrow and his team went to the Sky Knight Council Hall. Once in the main hall, they given their papers to the head member of the council behind a large desk that was taller than all of them. The papers contained information on their backgrounds, particularly Aerrow's. He needed the council to recognize him as the heir of the Storm Hawks squadron before he could take his name and position. They also needed his Sky Knight papers; after all, you can't have a Sky Knight squadron without a Sky Knight to lead them.

Sayuri and Kuro had to stay outside since she was still too young to be a part of the squadron yet.

The registrar was certainly past his prime; grey hair surrounded his head, dark circles under dark eyes, and blotches on his face marked it worse for wear. The glasses and large nose added to the affect. To Aerrow, the man would have looked prehistoric if he had a few more wrinkles.

The old man studied the papers carefully, mumbling to himself as he did so. The Storm Hawks watched anxiously, awaiting his decision. Aerrow'sheart thudded in his chest. If there were two moments in his life where the hope, meaning, and the pain of waiting couldn't be express in words, it was waiting for verdict at the Sky Knight trials and this.

"It seems everything is in order." the old man said with a smile.

Aerrow smiled in relief and placed on hand on Radarr shoulder. Each traded a look that scolded the other playfully.

"See?" Piper whispered, "Just a formality."

"I'll need all your names and positions for the registry." the council member told them as he opens the registration book and dipped his feather pen in a bottle of ink.

Aerrow's chest swelled up with pride. He figured that, as Sky Knight, he should go first.

Standing tall, Aerrow saluted the head council.

"Aerrow." The read-head introduced himself, "Sky Knight and leader."

"Finn." the sniper said, "Wingman _*pointed his fingers like pistols*_ and sharpshooter."

The Wallop waved his hand next.

"Junko." he said, pointing to himself with his thumb, "Flight engineer and, uh . . ."

He thought a moment, thinking he needed something else to add to it just like the others had. Finally, he thought of it.

"Heavy ballistics." The Wallop added flexing his muscles.

Piper held up her finger.

"Piper." she introduced herself, "Navigation and tactics."

 _"And first officer_." Aerrow added silently.

There was no one else they would rather trust to lead the team in one of their absence. They knew they could count on Piper. Aerrow can also trust Piper to keep an eye on Sayuri and keep her out of trouble when he isn't around.

Stork looked a bit nervous as he held up his finger.

"Uh, Stork . . ." Stork sneezed then wiping the mucus on his shirt, finishing with a stuffy nose, "Carrier pilot."

It was Radarr's turn, now. He leaps up in front of the stand and performed a series of kicks and punches fit for any warrior and then stood proudly before the registrar with his paws on his hips. The old man just looked at him doubtfully.

"What is that?" the Council Member asked offensively, "Some kind of pet?"

Radarr snarled at the man for the insult, and Aerrow was quick to intervene. Aerrow and Sayuri knew that it could turn out poorly for anyone who called Radarr or Kuro a pet unless they calmed the one of the furry creatures' temper. Kneeling down beside his copilot and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He prefers 'mission specialist'. But, we call him 'Radarr.'" Aerrowcorrected.

The registrar murmured neutrally but made no further comment on the topic. Instead he went back to business.

"The council will be most pleased to hear that the new Storm Hawks squadron has formed." The Council Member smiled meaningfully, "Your predecessors were greatly admired."

His eyes landed on Aerrow, and he gestured toward him with his feather pen.

"You have much to live up to, Aerrow." the old registrar told them.

Aerrow could feel the moment was coming.

"We're ready." Aerrow insisted.

The registrar turned the book around and offered the pen.

"Sign here please." The old registrar told the young Sky Knight.

Aerrow nodded, unable to stop grinning. This was it. He stepped forward and reached for the pen.

At that moment, the old man adjusted his glasses so as to get a better look at the Sky Knight. What he saw surprised him. He jerked the pen back away from him.

"Wait just a minute!" the old man exclaimed, adjusting his glasses again, "How old are you?"

Aerrow winced, not the moment was gone.

The doors to the Council Hall closed in front of the unofficial Storm Hawks. The moment wasn't coming.

Aerrow and Sayuri stared at the door as it closed. Fourteen. What's wrong with a fourteen-year-old Sky Knight? What's wrong with most of their squadron being no older than themselves? Sure, they were young. Yeah, Aerrow's the youngest Sky Knight ever to register. Yes, Aerrow didn't even have their own special move yet, as most all Sky Knights has a signature move. But what difference did that make? Who needs registration, anyway?

The two were interrupted from their train of thoughts.

"Told ya it was a waste of time!" Finn said in annoyance, kicking the ground with his foot.

Aerrow and Sayuri could sense the feeling was mutual among the team, and they both went about amending it.

"So, you guys may not be 'official'." Sayuritold them.

Aerrow placed a hand on his heart.

"But I'm still Sky Knights." Aerrow gestured toward them, "You're still our squadron, and we're still friends, right?"

"I-I'm only with you until something better comes along." Stork said with his eye twitching.

His eye did that a lot, Aerrow and Sayuri noted. The young Sky Knight were in fact starting to get used to it. The paranoid spasm is what told him now that Stork meant what he said, but he was willing to bet that he wouldn't follow up on it. His was more reliable than he made himself out to be.

Piper sighed and starts walked down the steps.

"I wish people would take us seriously." Piper told them. "We're not just kids. We have the skills, we have the gear . . ."

"We have Finn." the sharpshooter interrupted, pointing a thumb at himself and adding his pistol fingers and his famous, "Chica-cha!"

Aerrow and Sayuri smiled in amusement as they watched Radarr and Kuro roll their eyes. Finn was always so full of himself.

At that point, five red and tan III Air Skimmers drove around the corner, each baring the symbol of a soaring red eagle.

"It's Carver and the Red Eagles!" Junko announced eagerly.

Carver and the Red Eagles. Aerrow and Sayuri's pulse rushed with excitement as a cheer rose up among the people in the street. A Sky Knight squadron could be mentioned simply by its name, but sometimes the name of the Sky Knight is stated as well. The Red Eagles, led by Sky Knight Carver, were the protectors of Terra Atmosia, thus guardians of the Aurora Stone. They were the greatest Sky Knight squadron in the entire Atmos!

The rest of the team seemed as enthusiastic as Aerrow and Sayurifelt.

"Come on!" Piper motioned towards them, "Let's go meet them!"

The Red Eagles' Skimmers slid to stop before the large crowd that had assembled to see them. Among them were Gull and his son from earlier. Gull had his hands on his son's shoulders as the young boy waved to the Red Eagles.

"Now there's a real Sky Knight squadron." Gull told his son.

Aerrow and Sayuriapproached Carver, noting proudly that they also drive an Air Skimmer III Ultra. Aerrow and Sayurihad once thought that the achievement of approaching someone so important would be harder, but they found that as long as they thought of themselves as fellow Sky Knights, it wasn't hard at all.

"I'm Aerrow and this is my sister Sayuri." Aerrow introduced himself and Sayurito Carver, adding hesitantly, "We're the Storm Hawks. _*held out his hand*_ It's an honor to meet you."

Carver didn't take either Aerrow's hand. He didn't even look at them. Instead, he glared and studied the group behind them, all of them smiling, Piper waving, and Finn twitching his eyebrows foolishly.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Sky Knights, kids?" he addressed Aerrow.

Aerrow's hand, smile, and respect fell as one. His eyes narrowed at Carver, cold bitterness welling up in his throat. Sayuri clenched her teeth, determined to hold her tongue, though knew that her brother was deeply offended.

They let the shock of the comment and its source sink in as they watched the Red Eagles drive away towards the beacon tower to take their post. Twice that day Aerrow had thought less of because of his age, once by a fellow Sky Knight even, and he was both beyond annoyed, if not downright insulted. He passed the Sky Knight trials. His team had trained hard. What more did they want? Age? That shouldn't matter, Aerrow decided.

Aerrow realized Piper and Sayuri were watching him understandingly and looked as if they were going to comfort him. Aerrow hated admitting he needed comforting, even to Piper and Sayuri. In order to avoid an uncomfortable conversation, he gave orders.

"Come on." Aerrow said to his team, "Let's go."

He was unable to keep the disappointment and anger from his voice.

Piper sighed as she followed.

"That could've gone worse." Piper commented.

Aerrowjust glared ahead of them. He wasn't in the mood talking right now.

Behind them, sitting on a tree was a red-eyed bird black as night cawed and took flight. A raven means an omen of bad things are coming.

On the Terra of Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis, the new Cyclonian empress, stood in her throne room. She lectured six people, her petite perfectionist of a sniper, Ravess; Ravess' burly, unintelligent, mace-wielding brother Snipe; and the Raptors, a rogue squadron of reptilian humanoids called, not accidentally, Raptors. Commanded by Repton, the Raptors' other followers were Repton's brothers; muscular Hoerk, big fat Lugey, and skinny little Spitz. Ravess and Snipe were dependable servants; Repton and his Raptors were merely there for business.

"Once upon a time, Cyclonia controlled the entire Atmos." Master Cyclonis recapped them.

Shrouded in a purple hooded robe, her back turned to them as she worked on her machine, pressing various buttons to make its arm-like structures grab and fix various parts of itself with different crystals.

"Then came along the Sky Knights." she continued, "Then all that got messed up. I want things back the way things used to be. And as soon as our Talon squadrons clip the wings of the Sky Knights, they will."

At that point, the doors open with a loud clang. Ravess and Snipe both turned with a humble but bitter stare on a new figure. His boots tolled against the metal floor of the throne room.

"That would be my pleasure, Master Cyclonis." The dark warrior spoke before stopping.

A smile ignited the Master's face, although her spectators couldn't see it.

"The Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis spoke the warrior without turning around, "So glad you could join us."

The Repton took this time to speak.

"I could care less about your plans, Cyclonis!" the Repton growled. "What's in it for the Raptors?"

He added a snake-like hiss to his S.

Master Cyclonis turned around with a red crystal in her hand, her hood opening to form some sort of crown.

"Indescribable riches to begin." The young Empress told Repton.

Repton's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Master Cyclonis activated the crystal. Then a large, red, hand-like power picked Repton far off the ground and restrained him against the wall. His brothers watched in fear as Repton growled in anger and rebelliousness . . . and perhaps even with a tint of terror.

"And I'll promise not to destroy your miserable little Terra Botagon!" Cyclonis finished her explanation, deactivating the crystal as she did.

The hand dissolved, and the Dark Ace observed with satisfaction as Repton fell to the floor with a hefty thump and a groan.

The Raptor raised himself off the ground and shook his head to clear its cloudiness. Indescribable riches were rather tempting, but Terra Botagon… Repton knew that Cyclonia had the capability to destroy that Terra which he called home, and they would. If he cooperated with the empress.

"I believe." the Raptor told Cyclonis, "Something can be arranged."

"Good." Master Cyclonis responded. "Then let it commence. It's time to send a message. The future of Atmos belongs to Cyclonia. It belongs to me!"

Meanwhile back on Terra Atmosia, Carver advanced to the front of the beacon tower, studying it thoughtfully.

"Carver, sir." one of his squadron members called to him, "Is there something wrong?"

"That depends completely on your point of view." Carver replied.

He reaches for his sword hanging from its sheath on his waist.

"Long live Cyclonia!" Carver sworn.

Then he turns around and raised his sword to attack his unsuspicious squadron.

The Aurora Stone was removed from the center of the beacon tower, and the sky of Terra Atmosia began to darken.

Everyone pointed and watched, worried. A whisper rose above the crowd just as the Storm Hawks were mounting their Skyrides. Junko was the first to vocalize the situation.

"The beacon tower!" Junko exclaimed, pointing. "It stopped, um…"

He tried to think of a word to use but couldn't.

"Beaconing!" Sayuri said beating him to the punch.

"There must be something wrong with the Aurora Stone." Piper told Aerrow, her eyes wide with alarm and darting from the beacon tower to Aerrow, looking at her leader anxiously.

He understood perfectly what Piper was saying.

"Storm Hawks." Aerrow told his team, "Let's fly."

They drove their Skimmers, while Sayuri was riding with Aerrow toward the tower, while on the way; Sayuri was getting that bad feeling again.

When they reached the tower, they all stopped and stared.

"What happened?" Finn exclaimed.

Aerrow wondered the same thing as he observed the horrifying sight. The Red Eagles, minus Carver, where all frozen, each with their bodies twisted at weird angles that betrayed their surprise and inability to escape, attacked before they even knew what was going on. The door of the tower was bent and burned from being broken into.

"Whoever did this must be powerful." Piper commented grimly.

Aerrow refused to look at the frozen bodies that formed the isle that led up to the door. Instead, he removed from his Skimmer two wing-shaped twin energy blades and slipped them into the sheaths on his shoulder so that they hung from his back. Sayuri just stayed by her brother's side, feeling something wrong in the air. Eyes narrowed, he led his team to the tower, determined to concentrate on the problem at hand and trying to set an example to his shaken teammates.

They followed him in single file, most glancing around at the sickening icy figures around them. Junko was aghast and wondered if the Red Eagles were still alive or whether he was looking at frozen corpses. Stork, who took up the rear, stopped to look at one of them who was frozen with his mouth gaping and his eyes crossed. Crossing his eyes to match his, Stork shivered and tried to calm himself with a nervous laugh.

This could not end well.


	8. Coming Evil

_**Chapter 8: Coming Evil**_

The Storm Hawks entered the round room at the top the tower and saw the stand in the center of room unoccupied. Aerrow and Sayuri heard Piper gasp somewhere behind them.

"The Aurora Stone!" Piper began.

"It's gone!" Sayuri finished.

Out of the darkness, a soft azure light made itself recognized. A man stood in the shadows. Light shed on him from the powerful blue crystal in his hands.

"You needn't worry." A voice said, holding up the beautiful crystal to exam it and the wing-shaped metal holder it was in, letting the light to expose his face.

"Carver?" Aerrow and Sayuri said in disbelief.

"It'll find a good home on Cyclonia." Carver smirked and holding the crystal close to his chest, stepping forward to lectured them.

Aerrow and Sayuricouldn't believe what they were hearing. Carver, leader of Atmos' greatest Sky Knight Squadron, was taking the Aurora Stone and joining Cyclonia?

"But…" Aerrow started.

"You're a Sky Knight!" Sayuri growled with her pupils become thin and her green eyes turning blue.

They saw Finn nod in agreement out of the corner of their eyes.

"A Sky Knight would be wise to know the way the wind is blowing." Carver answered as he steps up onto the stand in the center of the room, "The future is Master Cyclonis."

Aerrow and Sayuri's eyes narrowed in disgust and could feel the feeling was mutual among their teammates.

"This stone." Carver finished, "Belongs to her."

That was it! Aerrow drew out his blades and took a warrior's stance. While Piper pulled Sayuri away before the young Hybrid could get into the fight.

"I won't not let that happen!" the young Sky Knight growled.

Whether or not he knew he was ready to fight an older, more experienced Sky Knight, Aerrow knew that he couldn't let Carver get away with this.

Carver seemed to sense that the odds were on his side.

"You are welcome to try and stop me." Carver dared the young Sky Knight, drawing forth his sword.

He ignited it with the power of a red striker crystal, a smirk decorating his face.

Aerrow activated his own blades, powered by two rare blue striker crystals imbedded in the handles. His eyes met, and felt a quiet sympathetic pass between them, a sort of agreement to disagree and do battle. Then Carver lunged at them.

Aerrow leaped out of the way as Carver's blade linked with the spot where the boy had been standing. Landing in a squatting position, Aerrow returned the attack. Carver leapt back and prepared to counter them. Their blades connected and sent Aerrowflying into the large holder where the Aurora Stone once stood. Twisting in the air so his feet connected with the hunk of metal, he then flipped off of it to land on his feet on the hard ground.

This is what battle felt like, he reasoned. Hardly thought to it, yet there was continuous thoughts. He made calculations and decisions long before mindful of them, acting mostly on instinct. Everything was blurred; nothing existed but his opponent, and he was filled with rage he couldn't understand, the rage of battle. It was pleasant in the most agonizing manner. He was feeling more anger and power than he would forever felt before.

However, Carver was simply toying with him and keeping his head while letting Aerrow lose their mind in battle mode. Lowering his blade, he motioned for him to attack, daring him to try again. Aerrow didn't hesitate. Leaping into the air, Aerrow thrown its weight into his left blade and let it connect with Carver's sword. He stood, each trying to subdue the other with shear force.

Finn, Sayuri, Piper, and Junko watched, mouth gaping in puzzlement. Radarr and Kuro squawked in alarm. They had never seen Aerrow like this before.

Well, maybe Sayuri, but not this much rage before. Not even Aerrow.

Carver was the first to break the power struggle. Drawing his sword away, he struck Aerrow in the stomach and sent him flying through the air again. He grunted as the breath was knocked out of him but managed to flip in the air and land on his feet. Now angrier than ever, they leaped forward feet first to try and kick Carver down, but Carver simply grabbed Aerrow's foot and flung them around like a rag doll.

Unable to land on his feet, he hit the ground on his back and slid across the floor. Aerrow both grunted painfully. That _hurt_! For a moment, he thought he black out.

"Aerrow/Big Brother!" Piper and Sayuri screamed in the distance, it was as if their voice kept him awake.

Aerrow tried to sit up, grunting in pain. HIs anger, though, was stronger.

"It's your job to protect Atmos!" Aerrow scolded Carver.

He pointed his blade, still ignited, in Carver's direction.

"You made an oath!" Sayuri growled showing her fangs, while being held back by Piper and Finn.

"That's right." Carver taunted, "You fancy yourself a Sky Knight."

Aerrow stood, no longer feeling the pain due to his rage.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Carver continued, "But you're all just a bunch of kids."

Aerrow's then patience crushed. The cocky, mocking smile that danced on Carver's lips and this last comment was the final straw. Aerrow'seyes narrowed to slits. He had enough! Centering himself, he instinctively began to feel the pulse of his blades even stronger than before.

Piper's face lit up in shock and admiration—and perhaps fear—as Aerrow was enveloped in a blue aurora originating from the power of the crystals in his blades. Aerrow rises into the air, drawing his arms out, creating into a pair of wings extending from the blades. Giving one mighty wing beat, he brought the wings together to form a heavily-charged pulse.

Blinded by the light, the other Storm Hawks shielded their eyes.

Carver could only watch as the pulse was sent vaulting towards him. It sent him flying through the air backward and into the stand behind him. The Aurora Stone fell from his grasp.

For a while, the Storm Hawks just stared except for Stork who hid his face in his hands. Then cheered, thrilled by the success of their leaders. When hearing them, Stork uncovered his face and smiled an honest smile for the first time that day.

"When's the last time you saw some kids do that?" Piper taunted Carver.

Aerrow could sense the meaning of what he just accomplished as he deactivated his blades and sheathed them again. Yet proud as he was, he didn't see it as great. His mind was still blank from the grandness of the whole ordeal.

Actually everyone, even Carver, thought otherwise. On the edge of consciousness, Carver reached out with a trembling hand.

"That was . . . That was . . ." Carver was unable to say what he thought before he passed out.

Aerrow stepped forward, and pick up the Aurora Stone. The grandness of his feat was starting to sink in. Aerrow finally has a move. A thing like that was like the coming of age; though yet not a man, he had just gone from boy Sky Knight in his own eyes.

"Aerrow, you did it!" Piper exclaimed with a delighted chuckle. "That's… That's…"

Aerrow was familiar with Sky Knight forms and moves; he _and_ Sayuri practically knew them by heart.

"The Lightning Claw." Aerrow finished, looking at his own hands in amazement.

The glory of the whole thing had struck them at last. Everyone knew that the more extraordinary a signature Sky Knight move was, the more likely it's to be powerful. The Lightning Claw was _very_ dramatic and powerful; it require two blades to build up enough thrust to perform.

"Huh." Aerrow said to himself as he considered it over, unable to have confidence in that such power was his, that this _was_ his signature form. All he could say was, "Guess I finally figured out my move."

He wouldn't dare mention how much power that had given them; even if his friends could anticipate it, it would only give him a reason to think him an even greater hero, and a hero he was not.

Finn was more than thrilled. His Sky Knight was knighted, had found his signature move, and saved Terra Atmosia from losing its precious Aurora Stone.

"We're definitely the real deal now!" Finn exclaimed, waving his arms about and nearly striking Radarr in the nose. Radarr glared at him in annoyance.

With both care and pride, Aerrow stepped forward and placed the Aurora Stone back on the stand carefully. Its light lighten up the room and released a soft blue glow throughout Terra Atmosia once again.

The Storm Hawks called the officials while Carver was still passed out. Standing outside the tower, they all watched a completely recovered Carver being directed away from the tower by two officials, his hands shackled in front of him together. His eyes glared in Aerrow direction as he passed, his eyes narrowing into slits. Aerrow could have sworn Carver looked ready to ring his throat and was grateful for the chains on his wrists.

"The worst has yet to come." Carver threatened them, "Cyclonia will rise again!"

Aerrow and Sayuri both watched him leave, almost feeling disappointment. Such anger and loyalty resided in the heart of the ex-Sky Knight who once been thought well of far and wide. How could Cyclonia be so controlling as to persuade a great Sky Knight to betray his family, friends, and people? It has happened before, he reminded himself extremely, though it hadn't been a Sky Knight, but a member of a squadron with skills equal to any Knight. It happened to the Dark Ace when he betrayed the old Storm Hawks, including the original Storm Hawks' Sky Knight, Aerrow's father, Lightning Strike.

"Storm Hawks." Aerrow and Sayuri heard someone address them.

He turned to see the registrar with two other old, bent men who probably were part of the Sky Knight Council as well. They approached the Storm Hawks, smiling.

"We'd like a word." the head council member explained.

"See?" Finn said excitedly, nudging Junko beside him, "I bet this is where they beg us to protect the Terra!"

Later on board the _Condor_ , Finn didn't celebrate; he complained.

"Get help?" Finn whined, "I can't believe they want us to do is go get help!"

The _Condor_ had various rooms. The most usually used were the bridge, the blacksmith shop and Piper's lab behind it, the kitchen, hangar bay and repair area lining the lower decks, and the living quarters in the upper levels. The place where the Storm Hawks hung out most and had their meetings was the bridge, and that's where they were now gathered.

Aerrow, Finn, and Junko had put away their armor to be a bit more comfortable for their meeting at the round table. The table was halfway encircled by curved booths, and the Storm Hawks' symbol decorated the tabletop. Aerrow had always preferred a round table. By tradition, Sky Knight squadrons' meeting tables were rectangular, and the Sky Knight sat at the head of the table. Aerrow always thought that shown arrogance, making it look as if the Sky Knight was better than the rest of his squadron. A round table had more fairness to it.

"Finn." Piper opposed Finn's whining as she stood before the table where everyone else sat, "Thanks to Carver, there's no one to protect Terra Atmosia or the Aurora Stone."

"We'll bring reinforcements like they asked." Aerrow added as he slams his fist down on the table, his mind was made up.

In a Sky Knight squadron, the members may talk and discuss, but a Sky Knight's word was final. Besides, Aerrow knew what was really bugging the others, and addressed it head on.

"If you guys are looking for a way to prove yourselves to them." Sayuri told them, "This is it."

Back on Cyclonia, the Dark Ace directed Ravess and Snipe into the throne room again. Two guards stood on each side of the stand where the Master stood with her back facing them, still working on her machine.

The Dark Ace stopped and bowed before the stand, placing a fist over his heart.

"Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace greeted her, Ravess and Snipe followed his example without a sound.

"I understand that Carver has failed," Master Cyclonis said without turning around, "And by the hand of a Sky Knight who claims to lead the Storm Hawks?"

"It's just a rumor, your highness," the Dark Ace assured, shaking his head as he added, "The Storm Hawks are no more."

They had to be. The Dark Ace finished them off ten years ago. He had made sure of it; none were left alive, not even their families, except for-but no that was impossible. The boy and cat-girl were orphaned, alone, and only seven and the other a few years younger at the time. They must be dead by now. Even if Snipe seen the _Condor_ , it didn't mean the squadron had reformed.

"Go." Master Cyclonis spoke sharply, "Get me the Stone. And this time, no mistakes."

"Consider it done." The Dark Ace agreed, bowing and placing his hand on his chest plate humbly.

Bold words, yet the Dark Ace could afford them; in addition being the Master's favorite, he never made mistakes also. Standing up yet again, he jerked around, his eyes resting on the other Talon commanders.

"Ravess, Snipe." Dark Ace addressed them, guessing what was coming.

A smile skimmed across Ravess' lips as she awaited his request.

"Come with me." the Dark Ace commanded.

The Dark Ace was the head Talon commander, by this means giving him authority over the other commanders, as well as Ravess and Snipe. As a result, they were necessary to obey no matter what; besides, they both loved a little battle and knew they would win with the Dark Ace on their side.

As the three walked away, one petite Talon guard narrowed her eyes and watched them go, olive green eyes hidden under the classic Talon red goggles. Unlike the other Talons, there was a covering over her mouth and no helmet to hide her purple hair. She knew from the discussion she just heard that she would soon need to go to work on her plan. She hoped that, when the time came, the Storm Hawks' Sky Knights would be smart to stay out of the Dark Ace's way, or powerful and crafty to avoid death by his hands.

The _Condor_ took to the skies again, starting its voyage. The ship maybe been over a hundred years old and her current engines older than all the Storm Hawks combined and a bit unpredictable, yet was still willing to take on a Sky Knight's mission.

The Storm Hawks were assembled on the bridge, well-lit due its large front window design that, alongside a two sixty-foot periscopes on the bridge, gave this room the best visibility inside the ship.

Piper had a stand with a map of Atmos on it standing in front of the helm before the window. The other Storm Hawks gathered around and listening to her plan—or at least, Aerrow and Sayurihoped the others were listening. They weren't sure about Finn. One word about Terra Tropica and he went to get his surfboard. He was still holding it.

"First we'll contact the Buff Buzzards of Terra Blusteria." Piper told them, placing her pointer on Terra Blusteria on her map and mentioning to their Sky Knight squadron, "Then off to Terra Tropica. And no Finn, a surfing break is out of the question."

Finn slumped and grumbled in disappointment. He reminded Aerrow and Sayuri of a child who had just been denied dessert. And Sayuriwas more mature than him.

"I don't see the big deal about some crystal anyway." Finn complained.

"Finn." Sayuri countered, "Don't you know anything? The Aurora Stone is the very symbol of Atmos."

Aerrow, however, were reminded of a matter of more importance to them—and to Master Cyclonis.

"Plus also the most powerful crystal ever found." Aerrow reminded them, "There's no telling what Master Cyclonis could do with it."

Stork, being a Merb and more importantly, being Stork, was the first to think of horrifying things to come.

"Don't forget the eternal darkness, plague of evil, and painful suffering that would certainly follow." Stork said what Aerrow hadn't thought.

At that point, the alarms in the _Condor_ went off, red lights flashing. Eyes wide with fright and surprise, Stork then grasped for one of the periscopes.

"Perhaps it's already starting." Stork said, searching the skies, looking for danger, but found it, "I was right."

Aerrow took the periscope from the Merb to see for himself, while Sayuri looked through the window. A red airship were headed in their direction, equipped to the max with a noticeably large hangar bay fit for troops and run by six engines. A giant of a ship, the design reminded Aerrow and his sister of a beak. A Cyclonian Destroyer.

Aerrow had the periscopes focus on one of the many Skyrides close the ship. It was a Talon Switchblade, a different motorcycle-like biplane. The ride was Cyclonia's response to a Sky Knight's Air Skimmer III. It outdone in everything except for one thing… maneuverability, making it similar to the Ultra. Its differences, though, were that it couldn't retain itself airborne without crystal fuel for a second and had an iron nose for deliberate head-on collisions.

The driver of the Switchblade had on a helmet, traditionally a sign seen in the Atmos as cowardice. He wore red goggles and an armored uniform that's red and green also. Red glow from the force's weapons showed them to be powered by Firebolt crystals, they're the main weapon crystal in Cyclonia. The symbol of a red raven signaling an attack on the driver's chest plate gave him away if his Skyride, weapons, and uniform hadn't already.

"Talons." Aerrow spoke aloud as his eyes followed the Talons' route, "And heading straight for Atmosia."

He drew himself away from the periscope. His mind was at work and knew what he had to do.

"There won't be time to get any help. We're going to have to take care of it. _Alone_." Aerrow said to everyone.

Piper, Sayuri, and Stork winced. Junko and Finn traded looks with a nervous chuckle. He was worried-and so were they, Aerrow realized as he has to listen to his heart thudding against his chest. Now was the time to stay calm; the others would pick up on his mood when following his lead. If that mood was fearful and worried, then that's how the team would do. He had to be strong and steady.

For evil was coming.


	9. First Battle

_**Chapter 9: First Battle**_

As Aerrow went to slip on his armor and retrieve his weapons, Piper then started going over her charts. Her orders were too remained on the ship with Stork and thought of a plan while Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Junko fight the Talons.

Sayuri was just calmly standing to the side with Kuro on her shoulder.

"I'll um." Piper thought aloud, "I can use the last of my drizzle crystal for some cloud cover."

Finn, finishing putting on what little armor he had, pulled an energy cannon out of the pile of spare metals, paying no attention to the stowaway chicken hidden underneath it. He started hysterically tightening up its screws and latching it onto his Skimmer.

"And then." Piper continued, "We'll need some extra time for the Slim Sluggers to jell."

Finn started pulling another cannon off the wall and ended toppling over in his rush.

"What am I saying?" the blue-haired girl scolded herself, "That's the worst plan ever!"

Finn then starting to attach the second cannon to his Skimmer, already decorated the first and two barrels of "Little Birdie" missiles tied on in a makeshift fashion.

Meanwhile, Stork was writing on a sheet of paper.

"In might of my arise demise, I, Stork, hereby decree all my worldly belongings . . ." the Merb groaned as realization hit him; all his possessions are on the Condor. He then threw the paper over his shoulder, "They're all going to be destroyed anyway."

Junko comes running into the hangar bay with his armor on and tucked under his arms were "Little Birdie" missiles. And of course, Finn was still adding last minute adjustments to his skyride. Junko looked around anxiously.

"Anyone seen my Skimmer?" Junko asked.

He turned to look at Finn, seeing how the canons and barrels were strapped onto his ride. Junko, being a mechanic, knew better.

"That's never gonna fly, Finn." Junko said to the frantic blonde.

Finn desperately shrugged, making a small sound of uneasiness and shaking his head. He had absolute no idea what he was doing.

Panic was without doubt on board the Condor.

At last all was set. Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Junko mounted their Skimmers and turned their engines on, ready to set out. Aerrow knew now was the time when the Sky Knights was supposed to make a speech. It was, after all, the first battle. Aerrow spoke into the speaker.

"Nobody believes in us." Aerrow began, "Now's the time to prove them wrong. This isn't like when we played 'stop the Sky Knight' or 'last one does the dishes'! This is the real deal now! Whatever you do… try not to mess up."

His voice hesitantly came out towards the end as he realized how lame that was. That came out wrong.

Up on the bridge, Piper, Sayuri, Kuro and Stork traded looks. Junko tensed.

"Worst motivational speech, dude." Finn commented, the first to speak.

Sayuri didn't say a thing. Yes, she agree it was bad, but her brother was trying his best to inspire them. Hand on his head, Aerrow tried to adjust it.

"You know what I mean." Aerrow said at last, finding that all they could do was be frank with them, "Let's do it!"

"Good luck!" the cat-girl exclaimed.

Those familiar words full of sureness covered up the speech for the most part. Radarr slipped on their goggles, letting them descent into place with a snap. Aerrow twisted the throttles and accelerated. He headed for the open hatch with Finn and Junko behind them, leading the charge into their first real battle.

The dive off the landing strip and transformation into flight mode was as smooth as ever. Well except for Finn, whose makeshift extras made for trouble spreading his wings. Finn had an instant panic where he was falling before the wings spread outward and catching a wind current.

Aerrow couldn't even imagine how nervous they were. If he was anywhere as nervous as they were, they could be in trouble. The two Sky Knights tried to calm them, and themselves, by reassurance.

"Just remember the plan, and we'll all be fine." Aerrow said to them.

"I forgot the plan!" Junko worriedly said, holding up a finger.

"Keep 'em off that Terra." Finn reminded him, pointing to Terra Atmosia.

The Cyclonian Destroyer was moving closer now. It now appeared to Aerrow not as a giant beak but a giant spear point aimed at their heart. No, don't think like that, Aerrow scolded himself. Don't think. Just fly. Don't think. Just fly. Don't . . .

Wait. His green fell on the commander leading the Talons. He rode a Talon Switchblade Elite. Very dangerous, powerful, and heavily armored, this Skyride was better than the Ultra Skimmer except being less navigable. Flip out of the wings were steel blades, ready to slice and dice an opponent's ride in any dogfight. The Talon Commander's Elite had three-inch thick bronze absorption panels on the wings that fend off all yet the most powerful energy blasts and twin Magma 66 jet engines, the most powerful engines ever tailored on any Skyride.

A sole ball-joint articulation between the front and back wheel allowed for the impossible turns when in bike mode. The Talon Commander look very familiar, with jet black hair and blood-red eyes. Was that . . . ?

Finn flew up alongside his leaders.

"Aerrow?" Finn said, pointing to the Talon commander, "That's the Dark Ace. As in, _the_ Dark Ace."

Back on the Condor, Piper zoomed through the periscope on the Dark Ace's face. Her voice appeared on the radio, full of terror and concern.

"Never losing a sky duel' and responsible for the destruction of the old Storm Hawks." Piper called desperately, "Aerrow, get out of there now!"

The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to be added to the list of Sky Knights the Dark Ace had killed.

Aerrow knew very well who the Dark Ace was. He was the most feared pilot in all of Atmos, even considered the greatest fighter pilot who ever lived. He was also quite famous for his betrayal. Aerrow couldn't forget no matter how long he lived; the destruction of his and Sayuri's whole family and home had left him and Sayuri alone at a young age. They had no recollection of who their father was, but the absence of father had made their life difficult to say the least. They wouldn't, couldn't, forget that. Fear fled, replaced by anger.

"I'm not running away!" the Sky Knight growled.

"We got your back!" Junko assured him, holding up his fist.

Aerrow'sconfidence rose and his anger decreased. He could always count on his team, he reminded himself with a smile.

From the behind of the Destroyer, Snipe flew in with his Nimbus Chapter squadron behind him. Most members had Talon Heli-Blades. Snipe was riding his Talon Heli-Blade Elite. Add that to his Firebolt crystal-studded chain retractable club and his astonishing strength, and one was asking for distress. And Snipe knew it. Slamming his club into his fist, grunting aggressively and confidently.

Violin music drifted to Aerrow's ears, and was preoccupied by another Talon squadron, led by Ravess. Ravess has been given control of Terra Bluster; therefore her squadron was Bluster Chapter. The Bluster Chapter members all flew the standard Talon Switchblade with the exclusion of Ravess, who rode the Elite version. Her ride had aerodynamically reformed armor plating for the best speed and stealth. Aerrow noted that the ride had no weapons, but both knew her to be famous for having used a Firebolt crystal arrow to depose an unsuspicious Talon guard, flying in formation three squadrons away, just because he irritated her. The laugh she now released gave Aerrow a chill down his spine. They blinked in astonishment, though, to find that the violin music they heard was one of her Talons playing theme music for her.

They both saw the Dark Ace draw forth his two-bladed sword from its sheath, lighting it in a red glow, and pointed it toward them in a silent signal to attack, all in one motion. The Talons shot forward. Aerrow put on his throttle and charged forward with Finn, Junko, and the Condor close by. The fight was on.

On the Condor, Piper was looking out through one of the periscopes while Stork drove.

"Here they come!" Piper told him, "Open fire!"

Then, turning to look at him.

"Don't hit anyone we know." Sayuri added

Aerrow saw the Condor thrust forward as she starts shooting at the Cyclonian Destroyer. Stork struggling to keep the ship standing as the blasts were returned by the Destroyer. The firing back and forth made Piper and Sayuri nearly lose their balance. She was becoming hesitant about this.

Was this really such a good plan?

If she had asked Stork, he would have said no.

Aerrow had taken his attention off the Condor, sure that Sayuri, Kuro, Piper and Stork could handle the Cyclonian airship. Making their way through the ranks, they both headed for the Dark Ace. They both knew, after all, that they were the only two among them who stood a chance against the Talon commander. Besides, they both had a score to settle with him.

The Dark Ace saw Aerrow coming towards him. Sending the Sky Knight a smirk, leaping out of the driver's seat onto the front of the Switchblade, taking a warrior's stance and igniting his sword.

 _Aerrow's thoughts: A risky move._

Now he could simply knock the Sky Knight off. Reaching across his chest with his right hand, Aerrow drew one of his blades, shooting an energy pulse that slashed the air in front of him. The Dark Ace just merely leaped out of the way, doing a flip in the air.

Aerrow was surprised as he watched the Dark Ace's Switchblade fly away empty. Where had he gone to?

"You are young." They both heard his to their right.

Aerrow turned to look at his starboard wing. The Dark Ace had landed on the tip of the wing. His eyes sized up Aerrow.

"Since you're both new that this." Dark Ace began, "Allow me to explain the ground rules."

Before Aerrow could react, the Dark Ace lunged forward with a grunt and seized Aerrow's shoulder painfully. Aerrow attempted to remove his hand with his own, but the Talon's grip didn't lessen. The Sky Knight heard Radarr squeak in alarm.

"There are no rules." the Dark Ace continued, "If you live, you win. Just so you know. I never lose!"

Before Aerrow knew what just happened, he found himself flung back against the seat of his Vulcan. The Dark Ace laughed before doing a flip in the air, landing back on his Switchblade. Nevertheless, his attempt deterrence only made Aerrow more determined. Never lose, huh? Aerrow held his weapons out as he drove after him.

Junko was doing well himself. Coming out of a barrel roll, a Talon slammed up against him and locked wings with him. Junko activated his Knuckle Busters and destroyed the Talon's engine. The Switchblade instantly fell apart and sent the Talon descending down into the Wastelands. Junko laughed as he watched the Talon.

He showed him.

No one messes with a Storm Hawk!

His ears echoed with the sound of a loud battle cry coming toward him. Turning around, he saw Snipe plunging toward him, his chain retractable mace hovering backward, and ready to crash Junko to bits. The mace linked with Junko's Skimmer. Junko shouted in disbelief, having been unable to react up to that point. Fighting little wimps was one thing, however fighting tough guys wasn't on his plan. Junko gunned his engines, and the chase began.

"Whoa." Junko said as soon as he was over the shock.

Once ahead of Snipe, Junko laughed anxiously. He found the chase kind of fun—in a horribly terrifying sort of way of course.

Finn flew in behind him, taking aim at another Talon solider who he was chasing after. His ride was rattling bumpy, and for the life of him, he couldn't line up the shot. He fires a bolt at one Talons in front of him, but it missed them. He then fired two more.

Nothing.

"Can't get a good shot!" Finn groaned.

At that moment he heard creepy violin music playing. Looking around him, he saw three Talons following him, one of them was Ravess and the other was her violin player. Ravess pretended to play her bow with her arrow, her eyes closed, moving with music. Finn looked as he watched her. There's something you don't see in every battle.

Unexpectedly Ravess stopped playing and opened her eyes. Taking aim, shooting her arrow before Finn had time to react.

Finn yelled in fear once he saw the arrow coming towards him. Heart pounding against his chest, he tried to fly out of the Firebolt crystal arrow's way. But, the arrow struck one of the blasters strapped onto his wing. It began to send him whirling downward. Finn screamed—a girly scream. Why did he ever agree to this?

 _Finn's thoughts: I'm gonna die!_

But he didn't die. Finn's wild spin tossed off all of the extra weight and weapons he strapped onto his ride in an improvised fashion. Free of its weight, the Skimmer leveled out. Finn's heart didn't quiet yet, with his control back, he tried to toughen up. Getting ready to aim for a new target, he let the lenses above his crossbow enlarge his vision and found it stable and good for aim now that the ride wasn't shaking like a large piece of jelly.

"That's better!" Finn exclaimed.

Aiming for the Talon playing Ravess' music, he fired, three time to be sure. The music stopped suddenly as the Switchblade failed and the Talon was sent descending toward the Wastelands.

The Dark Ace came and made a U-turn around the descending Talon, his sword drawn. He was charging towards Aerrow once again, determined to teach the young wannabe a lesson.

Aerrow however wasn't discouraged. Both returned the charge, their left blades drawn. He saw the Dark Ace fire at them. Radarr screeched and ducked his head as the pulsed headed their way. Next thing the Sky Monkey copilot knew, Aerrow kept going on without him. Looking around, Radarr realized that his cockpit seat was cut off from Aerrow's Skimmer just as he began to fall. Aerrow gasped in fear and worry.

Fortunately, Radarr activated his parachute. Seeing as everything was okay, he gave him a thumbs-up. Aerrow smiled in relief, not sure of what they would've done if . . . But, now there wasn't the time for 'what-ifs'. Aerrowwhipped his Vulcan around to sneak up behind Dark Ace.

Dark Ace, saw them coming. They're eyes met as Aerrow came up alongside, their blades now in their right hand. They're swords flashed as they connected from the attacks. Back and forth they went, sword clashing with sword, red and blue sparks flying.

Meanwhile, Snipe still was chasing after Junko when the Wallop turned to face him, aiming his "Little Birdie" missiles at his Heli-Blade. Snipe let out a huge battle cry as he charged towards him. Junko's eyes then narrowed. He opened a lid on his left handle and pressed the button. A loud clank came from the missiles. But they didn't move.

Junko pushed the button some more. After that didn't work, he pounded the button. Nothing.

"They're stuck!" the Wallop cried frantically as Snipe smirked.

He had the Wallop now.

Junko then ponder a moment. His face lit with a smile as he thought up a last minute idea. Putting on the scariest face he could thought of, he leaned down toward the missiles and let out a Wallop roar. The painted faces on the missiles turned from ferocious to terrified and shot forward away from the Wallop and toward they're target.

Snipe screamed as the missiles headed towards his direction and jumped from his ride, releasing his parachute as the wallop's missiles destroyed the Heli-Blade.

"Alright!" Junko cheered himself, holding up his fist.

The fight wasn't over yet, though. A Talon on a Switchblade flew in unexpectedly and picked Snipe's parachute up on his wing. Snipe shrieked as it sent him flying into another Switchblade, knocking him senseless.

"That's gotta hurt." Junko commented, pointing.

In the meantime, Finn and Ravess circled around each other. Eventually, they both stopped and Finn took aim, laughing to himself.

"Got you in my sights." Ravess mumbled as they both fired.

The two would've hit dead-on if they each had the chance. They hit each other, and Ravess' crystal arrow, being the more powerful of the two, it destroyed Finn's bolt completely and headed towards Finn.

"Huh?" Finn asked, staring wide-eyed

The young sharpshooter tried to spin his skimmer out of the way, however wasn't quick enough. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw half of his Skimmer fall away from him.

"Aw, man!" the Sharpshooter exclaimed.

Then he began to fall, screaming, before landing crotch first on the front of Junko's Skimmer. He slumped on the windshield, pain going through him.

"Goin' my way?" Finn squeaked to a surprised Junko.

Meanwhile, the Condor was still being blasted by the Cyclonian Destroyer.

"Come on!" Stork mumbled hysterically, "The shields are down! We're getting clobbered by those cruiser's cannons! If we don't run now, we're going to lose the Condor, Piper!"

"What about the others?" Piper protested.

"We can't leave Big Brother and the others!" Sayuri protested also.

"Um, they should run also." Stork answered.

With that, the Merb steered the Condor away from the Destroyer towards safer skies. Finn and Junko followed with Talons on their tail.

Aerrow and the Dark Ace were still fighting, swords swinging back and forth and sparks flying, each grunting with effort. They swiftly pulled away from each other and came back for another charge. Each leaped up onto the front of their rides, each with their blades drawn.

"So." the Dark Ace taunted, "You call yourself a Sky Knight. Where's your fancy move?"

Aerrow's blood was roaring in their ears, but when he heard that question, his nerves calmed down. He was preparing for the surge of power he was about to experience.

"Right here." Aerrow responded softly as the blue aurora surrounded him once more.

The Dark Ace's eyes widened in shock as the boy performed the Lightning Claw, but his mind didn't leave, he took advantage of Aerrow's inexperience.

Aerrow's shot missed; that was the first thing Aerrow noticed. The second was that his Skimmer was flying away without him, but he landed on a biplane of some sort.

"Good form." a dark, cruel voice spoke from behind.

At that moment Aerrow realized; he was standing on the Dark Ace's Switchblade. With a surge of rage, nervousness, and awkwardness, Aerrow turned around and locked blades with the Talon.

"But you need to work on the landing!" The Dark Ace continued his evaluation of Aerrow's move.

Aerrow didn't see it coming. The Dark Ace pushed the boy away from him and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him off the dark Switchblade. Aerrow caught his breath finding himself freefalling backward and shouted in surprise.

"Big Brother!" Sayuri criedfrom inside the Condor.

Rejecting to let panic enter his mind, he flipped himself around. In one rapid motion, he put away his blades and released his battle glider, a hang-glider that's beneficial in situations like this. Unlike a parachute, it would allowed Aerrow to keep fighting. Natsumi has one also, but barely uses it.

On the other hand, the Dark Ace wasn't allowing that. Aerrow's eyes searched the sky around him up until he saw the Dark Ace headed to his direction with his blade still drawn. Aerrow gasped.

The Dark Ace then was surrounded by a red aurora. Aerrow stared rebelliously at him, but he knew this isn't end well. The Dark Ace was performing a move of his own. Aerrow watched him release the red energy pulsation, send it vaulting in his way . . . and strike the right-side wing of his battle glider.

Aerrow spun around and shouted in fright. He couldn't tell what was up and down. The crowd watched wide-eyed, pointing and gasping.

"Big Brother!" Sayuri shouted holding her left hand out as it began to glow blue.

He was spinning faster and faster by the minute as he headed towards what he knew must be the Terra below him, and flung his arm out to break the fall.

Of course he was lucky, the battle glider took the hit. The wing of the battle glider was the first to touch the hard ground. The glider broke off of Aerrow's back. Aerrow bounced onto his stomach, then his back, and finally on his side across the ground on his side, shocked. He didn't know what happened, only thing he knew was that he wasn't flying anymore and the condition on Terra Atmosia was bad. Aerrow tried to push himself off the ground, coughing in the cloud of dust he created when he crashed. Sayuri ran out of the Condor and ran to help her brother.

Before Sayuri could help him off the ground, a dark figure stepped in front of them. A red blade threatened against their throat. Aerrow could see Sayuri trembling like a leaf and pulled her into his arms protectively while glaring at him.

 _Sayuri's thoughts: What is this feeling? The air feels so tainted and cold._

The Dark Ace was here to finish what he had started. The Sky Knight watched miserably as three Talons headed towards the beacon tower, to take the Aurora Stone.

As they stared up at the Dark Ace, Aerrow thought of his and Sayuri's father, Lightning Strike, the old Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks. He was taken down by the Dark Ace, the same Firebolt crystal. Aerrow couldn't help but wonder perhaps lightning really _does_ strike twice. And if it does then he'll probably go after Sayuri too.

"This… is the part where I claim my victory" the Dark Ace growled.

The Dark Ace drew his blade away as Aerrow glared at him, waiting for the worst to happen. Shockingly, the Dark Ace switch off it and felt the blade over with his free hand, smirking at Aerrow and Sayuri cruelly.

"Since you are young, I'll allow you a lifetime to savor your defeat." the dark Sky Knight smirked.

If lightning struck twice, it wasn't going to be today. But Aerrow was glad that Sayuri would be safe.

The skies of Terra Atmosia then began to darken. Aerrow knew what it meant. The Aurora Stone was removed from the beacon tower. The three Talons from before came back, and one proudly gave the Dark Ace the crystal. The Dark Ace smirked as he took it and turned around to show it to the siblings, mocking him silently. Aerrow stared at the crystal. He couldn't believe it.

He had failed.

Aerrow wanted to attack, to take the crystal back from the Dark Ace, but for Aerrow it hurt too move and it would be a struggle to even stand. Plus, Sayuri was to frighten to move just from Dark Ace looking at her. Even if it wasn't, Aerrow knew he stood no chance of even surviving if he did, much less winning. _Remember Lightning Strike,_ his head screamed at him. But his heart was filled with rage and no concern for his own safety.

The Dark Ace's eyes scanned the crowd.

"Your own protector turns on you, and Atmos sends children instead of a real Sky Knight?" Dark Ace snapped, pointing to Aerrow, "Pathetic!"

Aerrow clenched his teeth, eyes narrowed. He had heard _enough_ of that for one day.

The Dark Ace then put the crystal in a small bag on his hip and mounted on his Switchblade.

"The fury of Cyclonia is your future now!" Dark Ace addressed the crowd.

With one last warning grin at Aerrow, the Talon commander ignited his engines, and like that, the Cyclonians were gone.

Aerrow grunted painfully as Sayuri remained still. The crowd didn't help them; only look shock. Luckily, Junko landed his Skimmer close by, and he and Finn ran to the sibling's side, each helping Aerrow and support him as he swayed. When they got Aerrow steady to his feet, Junko bent down and cradled Sayuri into this his arms.

"Are you okay, Aerrow, Yuri?" Junko asked the two.

Sayuri just remain quiet as Aerrow refused to answer that the question because the truth was he in fact hurt, though tried to hide it. Grunting painfully, he blinked and scanned the area.

"Where're the others?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow, Yuri!" Piper called out to them.

Aerrow turned skyward and smiled when he saw Piper, Stork, Kuro, and Radarr descending on Piper's Heliscooter. Once they landed, Radarr immediately leaped out of the ride and into Aerrow's arms, grateful to be reunited even though that they're separation was short-lived. Kuro jumped into Junko's arms with Sayuri, worry about her quietness.

 _Aerrow's thoughts: Like joyful puppies._

Radarr and Kuro were always happy to be with him and Sayuri.

But that didn't mean that he was always happy about his stunts.

The crowd watched, some disapproving, others concerned, as the group was reunited.

Piper stepped toward them, placing a hand on Aerrow's shoulder plates.

"Are you two okay?" Piper asked, her concern evident.

"We're fine." Aerrow answered, exchanging a smile with Radarr, "But Sayuri pretty shaken up."

Previously, it was true; the pain he'd felt was short and his injuries only contained of slight bruises and scratches. Nothing worth addressing. Sayuri was a little shaken up and almost let her powers be discover by the enemy.

Then the head of the Sky Knight Council, who was also a member of the crowd, stepped towards the young Sky Knight.

"The Aurora Stone." the head of the council spoke, "Is now in the hands of Cyclonis and her Talons."

He turns back to the crowd.

"Our own Sky Knight betrayed Atmosia. Something must be done!" the head of the Sky Knight Council shouted.

"It will!" Aerrow assured.

He wasn't going to let this Terra down. Also, no matter how dangerous it was, Aerrow wanted a rematch.

The head council member turned to address the Sky Knight.

"The future of Atmos rests in that crystal." The old member reminded the siblings.

But Aerrow's mind were made up.

"We're going to Cyclonia to get the crystal back!" Aerrow vowed.

Their team stared at them in bewilderment, along Sayuri who snapped out of her trance when she heard those words.

"We are?" they all asked in unison.

Radarr and Kuro stared at their friends from where Radarr hung on his shoulder.

Aerrow nodded and smiled.

They were.

"We're doomed." Stork stated.

Meanwhilethe Dark Ace stood on the front of his Switchblade as he led the Talon taskforce back to Cyclonia. The dark palace of Cyclonis was impending closer. Smirking and holding the Aurora Stone high up, he readied to present to the most powerful crystal ever found. The world of Atmos will soon be at the mercy of Cyclonia.


End file.
